


Crossed Swords

by KniteLyte



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KniteLyte/pseuds/KniteLyte
Summary: Lady Poppylan Wilkes is at war with the Balthuman Family. After pleading for help with other Families and Clans, one unexpected ally emerges from a newly formed Clan: Tora, of the Taiga Clan. He only has one condition... marriage.All characters belong to The Lilydusk 💕
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 59
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for awhile. Taking a short break from The Band ARES to get out of the writers block (: Inspiration for this comes from GoT and Bridgerton. I made it so the Clans are smaller, and they don’t necessarily have a lineage. Families have much more land/bigger armies/and rely on continuing the family name.  
> It’s hard trying to make sure they’re In Character as much as possible, but still keeping the certain language and how in-formal they can manage while around “high society.” Haha. They’re long chapters, but there won’t be too many. I think it’ll max out at about 5 chapters.

The wind was biting, and it screamed against the carriage, making it rock even more so than the trail under it. Poppy could hear the horses becoming irritable, but it was not much further. Peeking out the curtains, she saw the y’all building looming overhead. It was not her first time here, but it was her first time being the sole representative of the Wilkes Family. Sighing, she let the curtain fall back into place and sat back. 

“My lady?” Her lady in waiting, Erdene, looked over at her nervously, reaching out and placing her hand on top of Poppy’s. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Poppy breathed, and suddenly felt like her corset was way too tight. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and she could feel a cold sweat break out along her spine. “I am quite nervous.”

“My lady, you will do great!” She assured her, offering up an encouraging smile. “They can hardly refuse your generous offer. Especially any of the Clans.”

Poppy doubted that. While the Clans were below the royal families, their pride was like no other. She knew the Lang Clan was especially prideful in their numbers and independence. There was the Ma Family, who had just risen out of being a Clan, and while they’re family wasn’t nearly as ancient as the Wilkes or Balthuman’s, they weren’t any less impressive. Their silent confidence and impressive stability was nothing to laugh over. 

The newest Clan in the territory was what Poppy was most anxious to see. They had settled on No Man’s lands to the east of the Wilkes property, and had grown at an astounding speed. She wasn’t quite sure where they came from, but there were rumors about their own war torn countries, many miles from here. The thought of that being her own people brought her great sadness. But, that was why they were here. 

She heard her knights call on the drawbridge, and the rumbling of chains as it was let down. After a moment of waiting, the carriage began to move again. Poppy steeled herself from peeking out of the blinds again, and waited patiently until the carriage once again stopped. 

The carriage driver opened the door, and Poppy took a deep breath as she took his offered hand and she stepped down. 

The Castle of Syn, an ancient castle that had belonged to the first Family, stood as bleak and miserable as she remembered. It was in the middle of all the territories, and therefore had a fifty mile radius around the grounds that were to be unclaimed by any one Clan or Family. While there were few guards and maids, the place always seemed abandoned to Poppy. 

Her knights took up position next to her as Erdene stepped out of the carriage, and together they entered the main entrance. Stone walls and stone floors held many ancient memories, and brought her no comfort as she heard her heels click as they made their way to the Gathering Hall. 

Two men opened the solid stone doors, and they tumbled as it was forced open it what seemed like sometime. That was false, but they sounded as if it was strained to just swing open. 

The Clans that were present stood as she entered. While they always had an abundance of Clans scattered through, she saw fewer and fewer each time a Gathering was called. She recognized some faces, but the two she was hoping for were indeed there. 

Ma and Lang heads. 

And no Balthumans. 

Poppy breathed a bit easier. 

Erdene stayed on her heels as Poppy moved swiftly to Shing Ma, the newly crowned head of the Ma family. He watched her with even eyes as she approached, and Poppy slowed as she neared. 

She dipped her head in courtesy. “Shing Ma of the Ma Family. It is great to see you.”

The man dipped his head a tad lower than she had. “Poppylan Wilkes. I’m glad to see you in such character.”

Poppy stifled a huff, but smiled. “Thank you, my lord. Now, I’m sure you know as to why this Gathering was called…”

At this Shing Ma inhaled. “Indeed. But Lady Wilkes, I will have to decline any offer.”

Not a surprise. “And what do you think I will be offering, my lord?”

“I will not fight the Balthuman’s at this time,” Shing Ma said with such certainty that Poppy’s hope for convincing him deflated. “We are a new Family, and as a new Head of Family, the first thing I will not do is to send my people into a war until it is absolutely necessary. I do not agree with what Vincent Balthuman is doing, but I’m in no position to rise against him.”

_ Cause all his troops are focused on mine, and not yours, at the moment _ . Poppy bit back her comment, and dipped her head. “I hope peace will continue to thrive in your lands, Shing Ma.”

“And I hope you are victorious,” he said coolly back. Poppy thanked him and turned, waiting to be out of his sight before rubbing her temples. 

“He’s… and interesting fellow,” Erdene murmured, rolling her eyes. “You would think a man of such renounced intelligence would understand that bringing our two Families together would be beneficial to all.”

“He knows that,” Poppy sighed. “He would be worried that I would try to take advantage of him, due to their Family being so young.”

“He is quite mistaken,” Erdene huffed, and Poppy smiled. True, Erdene was her Lady in Waiting, but Poppy considered her a friend. The best she ever had. They had nearly grown up together, and rarely were they separated. 

“We still have Lang,” Poppy said, determination in her voice. “I think he will be easier to sway.”

Upon approaching Claude Lang, he coaxed out of her the exact arrangements of their possible alignment. Horses, cattle, food… And then Lang declined, stating that they were in the works of a treaty with Balthuman, where he would marry a daughter to be born. 

Erdene was fuming as they walked away. “What a lousy, uneducated, despicable man…!”

“Very uneducated,” Poppy sighed. “He doesn’t realize Vincent vowed to never remarry after the death of his wife, leaving only the Crowned Prince as the sole heir.”

Erdene gaped at her. “My Lady…! And you did not see fit to tell him?”

“I need no man like that in my ranks,” Poppy shrugged. 

As the night proceeded, Poppy mingled with the other lower Clans. Mom had many men to offer, but she did manage to receive some treaties. Not enough to give her a leg up, but she wouldn’t turn away any help she could get. 

Poppy nibbled on her lip. While Shing Ma declining wasn’t surprising, Claude Lang  _ was _ , in a sense. She figured the Clansman would have a better head on his shoulders, and she assumed that Balthuman wasn’t writing treaties, but just invading. 

The heavy entrance doors swung open, and everyone looked in that direction. Even Poppy, suddenly worried it would be Vincent Balthuman. 

It was… two men she had never seen. They wore thick cloaks, and while they’re clothing didn’t scream a Family Head or Clan Leader, their air of authority was just the same. 

“Who are those two…?” Poppy questioned out loud. 

“Should we go introduce you?” Erdene added. They did end up approaching them soon after, since a few curious people went and made conversation. 

They appeared the same age, a tad older than Poppy. One’s hair was a shocking blue color. Poppy had never seen anything like it. Was it a wig? It couldn’t possibly be natural. The other one was shorter, but he seemed to do most of the serious talking. His hair was curly, and his face was kind. 

Finally, in a break of conversation, Poppy approached. Her skirts swirled around her legs as she came to a halt, and the two men instantly bowed.  _ Clansmen _ . 

“I’m Poppylan Wilkes, is the Wilkes Family,” she stated. “I was curious as to who you two were…?”

“I’m Gyu, of the Taiga Clan,” the curly haired one said, straightening. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Lady Wilkes.”

“Goliath, of the Taiga Clan,” the blue haired one said, a cocky smile on his face. “So you’re the Lady whose fightin’ back against the Balthuman Family?”

Poppy blinked in surprise. She wasn’t quite used to how relaxed he spoke, as if they had known each other years, not just a few moments. Erdene and her could talk in a much relaxed tone when they were alone, but would never dare speak like that in front of others. 

“Please show some respect, sir,” Erdene said haughtily. 

“What-“ Goliath was cut off by an elbow in his ribs by Gyu. 

“My apologies, My Lady,” Gyu said, smiling nervously. “My partner here was never… raised, I guess you could say, in a society like this one.” Goliath huffed, looking away almost irritatedly. 

“No apology necessary,” Poppy assured. “I must say, I’ve been wanting to meet someone from Taiga Clan. Is the Head of your clan…?”

“He regrettably could not make it,” Gyu sighed. “But, I assure you, he trusts me in every matter. Goliath is his brother, as well, and the Captain of our troops.”

Poppy took a moment to seize Goliath up more thoroughly. His cloak hid a lot, but she could see the thick shoulders, and muscular forearms. There was also a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and Poppy’s father always claimed that was a good trait for a man of battle to have. 

“Is your leader like his brother?” Poppy joked lightly, smiling. 

Goliath smirked, and Gyu couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Much quieter, thankfully,”

“What a relief,” Erdene said, none too quietly. Poppy gave her a look, but Erdene gave a slight shoulder shrug.  _ You know it’s true _ . 

“Have you made any treaties, by chance?” Poppy ventured. While the Clan was fairly hush hush and new, it seemed common knowledge by word of mouth that the Taiga Clan despised the Balthuman Family. But Poppy wasn’t going to make assumptions, especially right to their faces.

Goliath and Gyu both seemed to perk up at the word, and stood straighter. “No, my Lady, we have not. We were coming to this Gathering in hopes of maybe forming one.”

“Forming any, or with anyone in particular?”

“Our leader definitely has a Family in mind,” Gyu mused. Poppy has seen this before. Playing around the topic, and it seemed to be a man thing. She, for one, didn’t like this game. She had seen her late fiancé drag them out, and she detested it. 

“Is it the Wilkes Family, by chance?” Poppy asked, smiling. 

Gyu blinked, and let out a light chuckle. “You see through me, my Lady. It is indeed the Wilkes Family. Our Leader has taken a liking to how you are meeting the Balthuman’s head on, Esther than cowering like most of the Clans and Family.”

“I don’t have much of an option,” Poppy stated. “They’ve been killing my men and trying to take my ancestral lands.”

“He’s more impressed with how you’re the only Wilkes left, and yet you’ve stepped up without hesitation,” Gyu pointed out. “He finds it quite admirable.”

Poppy tried not to let the praise go to her head. It was her duty, and therefore there was no other option for her to do so. 

The night proceeded, with food and drinks. By the time it was time to make the journey home, Poppy had agreed to a meeting with the Taiga Clan leader, and invited them to her home in six days' time. Gyu accepted, and they rode out as soon as it was decided. 

“Are you quite sure?” Erdene asked as they had settled back into the carriage. “You didn’t even meet the leader. What if they try something when they come into the Wilkes lands while most of our troops are out to battle?”

“At some point we have to trust  _ someone _ ,” Poppy sighed. All the other carriages were unmoved, so she assumed all the other leaders and Head were spending the night in the gods awful castle. “And I’m at that point. I need an ally, and I need more troops. The Taiga Clan is my best bet at the moment.”

In the morning, Poppy sent a messenger back to the castle with the news of the Taiga Clan coming for treaty arrangements, and to have the castle and grounds prepped for visitors. 

They arrived home the following morning, where a Taiga messenger arrived an hour after her. The man was stocky, with muscular arms. He had the same build as Goliath, but a tad shorter. He was absolutely filthy, and the maids were fussing over his appearance as Poppy hurried down the stairs. 

“Lady Poppylan!” He maids bowed, and the messenger glanced up and quickly bowed in return. 

“Lady Poppylan,” the man said, and Poppy had to make sure her mouth didn’t fall open as he pushed his hood back to reveal  _ pink _ hair. How did these men change their hair colors? He straightened, and Poppy made sure to look him in the face rather than his unusual hair. “I’m Damien, of the Taiga Clan. I have a message from my leader.”

He stuck the letter out, and Erdene stepped forward to take it. Poppy noted the blush on his face at the sight of her Lady in Waiting, but Poppy was much more focused on the letter. 

“Thank you, Damien,” Poppy said. And then, to the maids, “They can show you to your room and bring you some food, and I’ll also make sure your horse is taken to the stables. If you intend to stay, that is.”

“I would be most grateful, my Lady,” Damien said, and she could see the exhaustion on his face. “The rest of the men should be here in a couple of days.”

Poppy blinked. “... a couple of days?”

“Y-yes,” Damien said hesitantly. “I believe he addressed it in the letter, my Lady.”

At that, Poppy excused herself and started towards the study. Erdene seemed to be buzzing with excitement as she followed her. The woman had come around to the fact that the Taiga Clan was coming, seeking more rumors and answers about the Clan. She seemed to have liked what she heard, and therefore assisted in the preparation of their arrival. 

The smell of old books and leather hit her as she opened the doors. Her father had spent a lot of time in here, and she remembered playing on the large carpet in front of the desk as a young girl. She smiled at the sight of a stain in the corner of the carpet, that she had made by sneaking candies in there. Her father helped her try and clean it, and then put a vase over it in an attempt to hide the evidence from her mother. After her father died and she became the new Head of the Family, Poppy had moved that vase back to its original spot. 

She sat behind the desk, and Erdene leaned against the side as Poppy broke the wax seal - a gold colored wax with a frontal view of a Tiger Face, clashed swords above its head - and unfolded the letter. 

_ Poppylan Wilkes, _

_ I am sending a letter in regards to the upcoming possible treaty. My men were already gathered, so we were able to set out the very same day Gyu arrived with your answer. We will be there two days ahead of your invitation. Please excuse me, and I hope that it doesn’t make you feel rushed. I’m looking forward to meeting the Head of the Wilkes Family.  _

_ Tora, of the Taiga Clan _

Poppy let Erdene read the letter, and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “And here I was thinking he was sending a list of conditions.”

“Me, as well,” Erdene agreed as she placed the letter down. “Instead he’s apologizing for arriving so soon.”

Poppy tapped her chin with one finger, standing. She wandered over to the large window in the study, looking out of the poppy garden, and the fields of the land beyond. She was quite excited to see what the man was like. 

***

The day arrived, with one of her messengers announcing the Taiga Clan was just hours away. The castle was abuzz, preparing a feast for the visitors, preparing rooms for those that would stay in the castle, and the rest staying in tents along the side of the castle. 

Erdene did the finishing touches to Poppy’s hair, bringing some curls over her shoulders. Her gown was her family colors, black and red. The main parts of the dress a deep crimson red, and the trim and her sleeves black. While she loved the look it gave her - one of elegance and power - it was probably one of her more uncomfortable. Hopefully Tora would be okay with a quick introduction, and then they could start talks of alliances and treaties tomorrow. 

But of course, things never go as planned. 

The Taiga Clan arrived just after midday. Poppy watched as they arrived from the second story window, since Erdene insisted that she make a grand entrance upon their arrival. If she would really stick to that plan or not… that was another matter. 

She watched as the Clan wound their way down the main path, and was quite surprised to see them all on horseback. Was all his men on horseback? Troops on horseback were much more valuable than on foot. Then again, no wonder they had arrived here so quickly. 

“Erdene, I simply cannot wait,” Poppy said to her Lady in Waiting, and dashed to the stairs before the woman could stop her. She let out a giggle as she heard Erdene string out curses. A steward opened the main doors for her, so she could step out and greet the Clan properly. Damien was standing at the base of the stairs, seemingly excited to see his friends again. 

Poppy spotted Gyu, to the left of the one leading. Goliath was to the right. And in the middle…

The horse alone was a beast, and the rider seemed to match. Not in some feral way, but one of power. The man was huge, and had the most gorgeous long black hair, which was swept up into a half ponytail. His eyes were the same, strange color of Goliath’s, a golden topaz. Even at this distance she could see them clearly. 

They all came to a halt at the base of the stairs, where Damien stepped forward to take the man’s reins. The man, who she could only assume was Tora, dismounted, and gave a nod to the younger man. 

Gyu and Goliath also dismounted, and all the horses seemed thankful for the rest. The men then bowed to her, and Poppy instantly gestured for them to rise. While it was customary at Gatherings, Poppy always felt strange about being bowed to singularly. 

“Lady Poppylan,” Gyu greeted, straightening along with the others. “May I introduce you to Tora, the leader of the Taiga Clan.”

Poppy had started her descent down the stairs as Gyu talked, and stopped a yard or two away. Tora was  _ tall _ . Perhaps the tallest man Poppy had been in the presence of. And he was much more intimidating up close. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you in person, sir,” Poppy said, offering a smile. 

“Pleasure is all mine,” Tora said, stepping forward. Poppy had to steel herself from taking a step back, and just merely tilted her head back so she could look up, meeting his gaze. Whatever he was searching for, he seemed to find it. “I’ve heard of your army’s feats against the Balthuman Family. It’s most… impressive.”

After the introductions concluded, she assured food would be ready soon, and the maids and butlers would show them to the rooms. 

“What do you think, Erdene?” Poppy asked, as they made it to the poppy gardens. Poppy had left them to their own devices, and to rest and clean up for dinner later. 

“They all look quite fearsome,” Erdene mused, picking up a poppy flower that had broken. “I think they would make very essential allies.”

“As do I,” Poppy agreed.  _ Hopefully their demands are within my power _ . They may be Poppy’s last hope. She sighed, wishing she could take the dress off. Maybe she could get Erdene to redo the laces in the back and on her corset so she could breathe… 

The door to the garden swung open, and the two women jumped at the sudden sound of it hitting the wall. Goliath flinched, and offered an embarrassed smile. “My apologies. I wasn’t expecting it to swing so easily.”

“N-No need,” Poppy assured, trying to slow her heart beat. She didn’t realize she was so on edge about the Taiga Clan being there. Not that she was worried about them doing anything, but more she wanted to present someone who knew what they were doing. 

Tora stopped out behind his brother, giving him a look, and then looked at the women. Poppy felt pinned under those eyes, and she always felt like he was studying her in depth. She wasn’t sure if in a good way or bad. 

“Are your rooms not to your liking?” Poppy questioned. 

“They are!” Goliath assured. “My brother here was wondering if you’d give us a tour, My Lady.”

“My apologies, I did tell the maids to show you around the castle - “

“Of the grounds,” Tora clarified. He had taken off his traveling cloak, and Poppy could see the way his shirt clung to his shoulders. She averted her eyes, feeling a blush creep up her neck. 

Poppy usually would’ve left something so small to the maids, but she wanted to talk to Tora more. At some point, Erdene and Goliath had fallen behind them as Poppy took the lead, Tora on her heel. She showed them the rest of the poppy gardens, and the starting of their orchard, the green house, the courtyard. The entire time Tora mostly kept quiet, and nearly every time Poppy looked to him, the Taiga leader was already staring at her. Erdene and Goliath seemed to be making jabs at each other behind them, but Poppy ignored them as best she could. 

At the very last, they visited the stables. With the sudden abundance of horses, most of the Wilkes horses were put in the pasture. They were still situating all the horses, giving clean feed and stalls, but they were making quick work of it. 

“Oh, this is your horse, correct?” Poppy stopped, walking over to the large buckskin horse. Tora nodded, reaching up and petting the velvet nose. 

“Best listener I’ve come across,” Tora smiled softly as the horse snorted. Poppy giggled, and she noted Tora looked down at her as she did so. He offered a hand. “Would you like to pet her?”

Poppy nodded excitedly, and gingerly put her hand in Tora’s. He raised their hands up to place them between the mare’s eyes, and she neighed softly, before pulling her head away. 

“Not the most affectionate, it seems,” Poppy chuckled, dropping her hand. She did faintly notice how warm her hand was now. 

“Not at all,” Tora grinned, and Poppy literally had to turn away before he could see how red her face became. The way he looked when he  _ smiled _ . Even she didn’t feel so succumbed when she had been engaged. Maybe she had been so focused on the war she didn’t think if she felt lonely. 

Seeming to think they were looking at the stables more than paying attention to her, Poppy made sure to check the horses as discreetly as she could. They seemed very healthy and taken care of, which was a huge sign for her. Healthy horses meant strong horses, and their owners took care of the beasts. 

“We pride ourselves on our horses.” Poppy jumped at Tora’s voice right beside her. He was smirking, and Poppy knew she had been caught. 

“I’m sure you’ve been surveying my home,” Poppy tried to gather back her thoughts quickly. “So we have been sizing each other up.”

“Correct,” Tora said, and they started back to where it seemed Erdene and Goliath had gotten into some kind of argument. 

“I don’t think your Lady in Waiting thinks of my brother in high regards,” Tora mused lightly, and Poppy would’ve tried to deny that fact, if it had not been for Erdene wagging her finger in the blue haired man’s face as he laughed. 

“She’s very outspoken, compared to other Ladies in Waiting,” Poppy agreed bashfully. “She means well.”

“My brother is a pain, so it’s not offending me,” Tora said, seemingly to put her at ease. Which it did, since she wanted to make sure this treaty went as smoothly as possible. 

“Shall we head back? You two must be tired,” Poppy asked. Tora agreed, and they made their way back to the castle. 

Before dinner, Poppy made sure to have Erdene loosen her dress, and Poppy sighed gratefully. She would actually have room to eat now. 

The dining hall was packed to the brim, the smells of meats and potatoes and spices wafting about the hall. The wine was brought out, and the clansmen seemed to be most appreciative. 

As the Head of the Family, she sat at the table in the front. While it wasn’t preferred to her, it was expected. She usually chose to dine with just Erdene and herself in the smaller dining area, but that wasn’t possible for tonight. 

The table had been arranged so her chair sat middle, with the largest back etched in intricate designs. Her counselor, Gil, sat to her left, and dipped his head as she stepped up on the platform. 

“My Lady,” he said. A butler pulled her chair out for her, and she sat. To the right of her, Poppy had made a few seats. She wasn’t sure if Goliath and Gyu would be joining Tora or not, so she felt it was better safe than sorry. 

Tora joined them momentarily, along with Goliath and Gyu. Tora sat next to Poppy after bowing. He had changed, into a nicer tunic of black and deep orange. He had washed his hair, and if Poppy thought it was beautiful before…

Dinner went by mostly uneventful. Even Tora seemed quieter than earlier. She was afraid that maybe he didn’t want a big feast, and maybe just some time to recover from the journey. It was too late now, but his men did seem to appreciate the food. 

Once dinner was starting to calm down, all the food eaten, and some stragglers going off to their rooms, Poppy decided to retire for the night as well. She made sure to tell the three men at her table if they needed anything, they could ask for her or for Gil. 

Erdene helped her get the dress off, and Poppy sighed, itching her back. The end of the day when she got to take off her dresses and corsets was the best part of her day lately. 

“Well, I must say,” Erdene grinned mischievously. “Tora seemed to be quite taken with you.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Poppy raised her brow in the mirror at her friend. She was taking the pins out of her hair from the day, and her hair fell all the way down her back. 

“The way he was looking at you, Poppy!” Erdene laughed. “You didn’t notice?” She didn’t admit she had seen the fleeting glances, but she took them more for getting to know her or, if he was impressed as he said about her withstanding the Balthuman’s, a look of admiration. But taken with her? 

“You’re mistaken,” Poppy insisted. “We have just met. He just… admires.”

“Mhm,” Erdene said, and Poppy knew she still didn’t agree. Once her hair was down and everything for bed was ready, Poppy sent Erdene to get some sleep. She seemed exhausted from the day’s events, and seemed happy to be able to go retire. 

Poppy ventured to her window, and saw the Taiga camp alight with torches still. If she listened close, she could hear the faint rumbling of voices and laughter. It seemed for them the party had only begun. Shaking her head, and smiling, Poppy went to go lay down. 

And turned. And tossed. It seemed like hours later Poppy sat up, seemingly still not unwound from the day's events. Slipping out of bed, she grabbed her plush red robe and pulled it on. Tying it tightly across the middle, she lit a candle before venturing out down the hall. 

A butler and a maid saw her, made sure she didn’t need anything, and went on their way. The halls were still dimly lit, a torch lit every three cresset. She had always felt at home in these walls, and she could probably walk throughout the castle with her eyes closed and never be lost. 

At long last she made it to the study, and left the door cracked a bit, just in case someone was to come looking for her. Sitting down at the desk, Poppy lit the other candles with her own, and grabbed the ink and quill, along with a sheet of parchment. 

_ If I can’t sleep, I should get along with treaty preparations _ . 

Poppy dipped her quill in ink, and just as she was about to start writing someone cleared their throat. She managed to freeze her hand, so she didn’t mess up the blank page, and looked up. 

Tora stood, still in his attire from dinner, and was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. His eyes were trained on her, and Poppy suddenly felt embarrassed. 

_ It’s your castle, don’t be embarrassed _ . 

Poppy placed her quill back in the well and straightened. “Tora, do you need help with something?”

“Just… curious,” he said slowly, still studying her. She lifted a brow, and almost asked him what he was so curious about, when he continued. “I thought you would be in bed for the evening.”

“Sleep evades me,” she sighed, and motioned to the paper with her hand. “So, I decided to try and get started on treaty points I’d like to discuss.”

At that, his eyes lit up, and he straightened as he started walking over. Poppy watched as he fetched a spare chair, and placed it on the other side of the desk from her (with her nod of permission) and sat. 

“It’s blank,” he said bluntly. 

“I was just about to start.”

“Do you… wish to just discuss it, and we can write down some agreed upon terms?” Tora asked, leaning back in the chair, as if getting comfortable. 

Poppy wasn’t entirely sure on the matter, but it would’ve felt rude to deny him. Besides, it was a treaty between the Taiga Clan and the Wilkes Family. It only seemed fitting they would discuss it together now. She preferred to get her thoughts on paper, so she could read them and decide if it was the best course of action before presenting it to the intended. 

“Well, for one, I am willing to give you a bit of land that lies on the borders between us,” Poppy started. “And horses, if you so desire. Along with cattle. I’m also willing to feed your men as our harvest was bountiful this year….”

Tora listened as she talked, and she was becoming nervous. He was silent, and had yet to make a demand or change and amount she stated. Was it not good enough for him? Was he regretting coming all the way out - 

“There’s one thing,” he said slowly when she finished. Poppy looked at him, waiting for him to finish. He seemed to be struggling to find the correct words, and at one point it seemed he gave up. “I would like to unite the Taiga Clan and the Wilkes Family.”

Poppy stared at him dumbly. “... unite?”

“As in marriage,” he said. Poppy still stared at him, and he sighed. “I have a marriage proposition. For you, my Lady.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad everyone liked the first chapter! Thank you everyone for your amazing comments 😭💕 I just love these characters.

“ _ What? _ ” Erdene gaped at her in the mirror, and Poppy had to hide her giggle. “Lady Poppylan! First of all, you shouldn’t have been alone with him like that! He could’ve assassinated you! And second… marriage? What did you say?”

“I told him I would consider it,” Poppy admitted, ignoring the first part of her worries. “His reasonings were sound. People have been married for less.”

_ “Marriage,” Poppy said, as if she misheard him. Tora nodded slowly, and was watching her closely to find her reaction, which she carefully did not make. While it was surprising, Poppy couldn’t say it came out of nowhere. One crucial way for people to elevate their status was to marry. But she wasn't expecting it of him. Finally, Poppy was able to form a coherent sentence. “And why do you wish to be married, if I may ask?” _

_ “There’s no guarantee to this treaty after the war,” Tora said bluntly, and as Poppy opened her mouth to assure the value of her word, Tora held his hand up. “It’s not your fault. I do trust your word, my Lady. But due to my own history of such matters… I believe a marriage would secure things for my people.” _

His people?  _ Poppy relaxes her grip on the chair she didn’t realize she was doing. “For your people?” _

_ “They’ve come from many hardships,” Tora said, looking to the side. “I want my clan to be happy. I want them to be able to raise children that have no fear of being taken away.” _

_ Poppy stared. Children taken away? Hardships? Was life in the clans always so, or was it just for the newest Taiga Clan? Was she so sheltered in her life she didn’t realize this was a problem?  _

_ Tora suddenly looked her in the eye, his eyes burning. “I want to defeat the Balthuman’s, at whatever the cost. And I want to be by your side, our men together, and I believe we will win.” _

Even Poppy couldn’t deny his reasoning, said with such fiery certainty. She smiled at the memory of the look in his eye. Just that declaration was enough to rejuvenate her hope in this war. 

“You’ve just met him,” Erdene argued, finishing up the pins in her hair. Poppy’s hair had been braided and stacked on top of her head, and she was thankful for her bare neck. It had been hot these past few days. “What if he tries to take over the Wilkes Family?”

“That’ll be drawn up in the treaty,” Poppy said airily. “While we may help each other, we cannot command each other’s people. I cannot send his troops to battle, and he cannot send mine.”

“Would he take the Wilkes name?” Erdene asked, fetching her dress. Poppy paused. She had yet to consider that, nor did she ask him. Due to it being an ancient Family name, those married into the Family took the Wilkes name. Did Tora know of the custom? He seemed to be lacking a last name anyways, so maybe he wouldn’t be opposed. 

Poppy had picked a peach colored dress for the day, with cream colored designs of flowers and swirls along the skirts. Poppy inspected her appearance quickly in the mirror, and nodded. It was fitting for a treaty talk. Even though it would be mostly for show, since it appeared her and Tora were on the same page for a lot of it.

Erdene wore her own teal colored dress, and was checking herself in the mirror right before the left to join everyone else. She had told them they could do it in the library, with only the essential guests. 

Gil was waiting outside the door for them. He straightened at the sight of them, and dipped at the waist. “Lady Poppylan.”

“Gil,” she greeted back. While she was never a huge fan of the man, even Poppy couldn’t deny the man’s sharp wit and countless ideas. Between her and Gil, they were the smarts when it came to how far they had gotten in this war. 

“The three gentlemen are already inside,” he said pleasantly. Poppy wondered if the two of his friends were already privy to his proposal of marriage. Gil opened the door, and the three men fell silent before standing and bowing. 

“Hello, gentlemen,” Poppy said as she got closer. The Wilkes Family library was most impressive, at least to her. With dark wood shelves and the lesser rare books stored here. The smoothed, worn wood of the seats were comfy, even to this day. 

The men were already seated at a long table, and Gyu seemed to have brought his own quill and parchment. The three of them were in nicer tunics and pants, but she noted Tora’s deep golden notes in his shirts. They matched his eyes. 

Poppy looked away before she was caught staring, and sat across the table alongside Gil. Erdene stood behind Poppy, as she was accustomed. 

And then Poppy and Tora… danced. She didn’t know how else to put it. Even though she usually grew tired of men not getting to the point, the fact that they twirled and swayed during the conversation, since they had already come to agreements just the previous night, it was merely a show. One that went quickly, and nothing being opposed by others. And for some reason, she had grown fond of Tora during it. 

He did not treat her as a child, did not treat her as inferior to him, and did not treat her dumb. He seemed to value her opinions and thoughts, and most often than not, he agreed to the given terms. They had yet to bring up the marriage, but she could feel the conversation swell as it approached. 

As Gil and Gyu wrote down the duplicate treaties, there was a hushed moment. Poppy laced her fingers and hid a smile behind them, but Tora seemed to immediately notice, and he smirked.  _ Was… was that a dimple? _

“Does that conclude it?” Gil said, finishing writing, and placing the quill in the well. 

“Not quite,” Tora said, straightening. “There's one more thing. A… last straw, if you will.” Poppy had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as he made it dramatic. “I want a marriage.”

Due to Gyu and Goliath’s lack of reaction, she could tell they knew this was coming. But by Gyu’s nervous look shot at her, she could tell he hadn’t told them of the night before. Or, was he nervous she would decline after having all night to think it over? Gil was the only one completely in the dark, and by his sharp look at the Taiga leader, he was obviously displeased. 

“Marriage?” Gil pipped up. “You wish to become a Wilkes?”

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of the custom,” Poppy went on to explain. “But whenever someone is married into the royal family, they change their last name to Wilkes.”

With little time to consider, Tora nodded. “Agreed.”

“Agreed,” Poppy said, and Gil and Gyu wrote down the promise of marriage. 

“On one condition,” Tora added, and everyone turned to look at the man. And with the twinkle that was similar to his brothers, he said, “I would prefer us to be married before my men join your troops in battle.”

Poppy  _ needed _ his men on the field as fast as possible. The battle was favoring one side - Balthuman’s - and Poppy needed assistance if she was to maintain her footing in this war. 

“Tomorrow, then,” Poppy answered, answering his surprise with her own. Which she did indeed surprise him, since she noted his brows lift. Feeling like she had gotten the upper hand, she lifted her chin. “Anything else from the Taiga Clan?” Goliath started laughing as his brother shook his head no. “Then the treaty is concluded.” Tora and Poppy signed both parchments, along with their family and clan seals. Gil and Gyu went over the two treaties, making sure they had indeed written down the same agreements. Once they both nodded, Poppy got to her feet. 

“Well then, gentlemen,” Poppy said, smoothing her skirts. “I hope this is a bright new beginning for the Wilkes Family and the Taiga Clan.”

“As do I,” Tora said, his golden eyes not leaving hers. Poppy pointedly ignored that look, since she was already getting ahead of herself in her thoughts, much to her disbelief. Throughout the talks, she had noted the way he moved his hands, the slight movements of his face, and some type of cologne… For Poppy, it had just been the two of them in that library. 

Erdene went off to prepare for the wedding, something small in the chapel would be just fine, and Poppy called on her other maids to help fashion a dress. She had her mother’s old wedding dress, but it did not fit around her fuller frame. 

“Maybe I should’ve said in two or three days time,” Poppy mumbled as she took her hair down later that night. Erdene seemed filled to the brim with wedding preparations, that Poppy assured the girl that she could put herself to bed tonight. 

Finally freeing her lost lock from the braid, she quickly ran a brush through the mass of hair. She would probably need a trim soon, it was getting so long. But she would worry about that another day. 

It was still early, and her heart was aflutter of nervousness, Poppy pulled out a book from the shelf, and sat down on her bed, lighting the candle stick there. No matter how hard she tried to engross herself in the story, it proved futile. 

Her stomach growled, and Poppy finally gave up trying to read. With everything that had happened, she had scarcely eaten dinner, and now she was paying for it. Grabbing her robe once again, she peaked out of her room, hoping a maid was walking by. 

No such luck. 

Sighing, Poppy grabbed her candle and started down to the kitchen. Poppy has the worst nighttime snacking habits, ever since she was a girl. Maids and butlers were never surprised to see her padding throughout the halls late at night, and while they did stop to see if she needed anything, she turned them down, due to her ‘Already being up and almost there.’

Poppy turned the latch on the door, and could smell the scents of everything the kitchen had been preparing. Most likely for the small wedding tomorrow, but their kitchen had tripled in production size due to feeding the Taiga Clan as well. She was almost surprised to see no one was there, still cooking. 

With light footsteps, Poppy went to the pantry, and opened it hoping to find biscuits. They usually left some for her, but the sight of the empty spot where they usually were made her pause. 

_ They’ve been quite busy, they don’t have time to make biscuits for you right now, _ she chided herself. Sighing, still disappointed, she turned to see if they had left anything out she could nibble on - 

Poppy froze. Golden eyes were looking at her, from where Tora leaned on the opposite counter, a biscuit in hand, half eaten. The plate of other biscuits laid on the counter, a jar of honey next to them. 

All of Tora’s black hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail, and he had changed clothes from earlier. Still in pants, and a very loose tunic. So loose, she could see his collar bone just - 

Poppy snapped out of her surprise, and straightened. “Tora - “

“Lady Poppylan - “

They stopped, since both started speaking. Poppy let out a chuckle, and there was a hint of a smile on the Taiga Clan leader’s face. With the island counter between them, Poppy approached and eyed the biscuits. 

“I see you’ve found my midnight snacks,” she hummed, reaching over and plucking one. 

“They’re quite good,” Tora agreed, reaching over to grab more honey. 

“Your little condition earlier surprised me,” Poppy said, after swallowing her bite. 

Tora paused mid bite, and smiled over at her. “And you returned the favor.”

Poppy smirked, finishing off the biscuit before she replied. “Did you come with marriage already set as a condition in your mind? What if I was some silly little girl playing war? Would you have proposed this arrangement still?”

Tora smiled wide - the biggest smile she had seen from him yet and it made her breathless - and shook his head. “No, it was not already set… But preferred, based on who the Wilkes Family head truly was. That messenger boy, Damien?” Poppy nodded. “... Not a messenger boy.”

Poppy blinked, brow raised. “Who is he then?”

“Another captain of my men,” Tora said with a shrug as Poppy’s mouth fell open. “I wanted him to scout you and your land out. See how you ruled, how you treated your people. He had many good things to say.”

“Well… I…” It was clever. She wondered if it was his idea, or Gyu’s. She did remember one of the maids telling Erdene that Damien had gone into town the morning after he arrived, which she had thought odd but didn’t dwell on it. 

Tora smirked at her as he took another bite, and she just chuckled while nibbling on her own. 

“What’s your stance on children?”

Tora choked on his biscuit, and Poppy waited with a smug smile until he cleared his throat. “What about them?”

“As the last Wilkes, it’s my duty to produce heirs,” she sighed. “They gave my mother and father the hardest time about having more children, but my mother disappeared, and my father fell ill before he could remarry.” She felt a blush rise up, and could see one on his face, too. “Does your clan need heirs?”

“Goliath will have more than enough children to continue the Taiga Clan,” Tora joked lightly. 

“Well, the second born can become head of the Taiga Clan, if you do change your mind,” Poppy said lightly, and resumed her nibbling. They both fell into silence, and Poppy could still feel his eyes on her. Why didn’t she go back to bed yet? She could’ve just taken a few biscuits with her and gone back to her room. Poppy peeked back up at him, and she knew why. He fascinated her for whatever reason. Tora treated her like an equal, and Poppy always felt like she had never been so highly regarded from someone outside of her own lands. 

“May I ask a possible touchy question?” Tora said suddenly. And since her mouth was full, she just simply nodded. “Your late fiancé… I heard he mysteriously died quite suddenly.”

Poppy faltered for a moment. She wasn’t expecting the question… or the statement? What was it he wanted to know? She swallowed and cleared her throat. “What’s your question, Tora?”

“I’ve heard discreet rumors,” he went on to say. “How he acted. And when he died suddenly everyone had their suspicions about you.”

“I did not kill him, if that’s what you’re asking,” she said, brow lifted. 

Tora suddenly leaned forward, hands on the kitchen island. Was the counter always so narrow? She could smell his cologne from here. And it had faded since this morning, and she could smell the warm scent of  _ him _ as well. Her mouth suddenly went dry. “I wouldn’t blame ya… if what I heard was true.”

The talk of her late fiancé brought back some memories she had tried to suppress. Being talked over, her opinions disregarded. Julri just wanted the Wilkes name, and after her father passed away, there was no need to pretend to love her any longer. Poppy’s day by day back then was a blur, since she did little of what she was accustomed and learned to do. Julri had wanted her to be a meek little house-head, and he ran the lands and men. He wanted her to do needle work and host tea parties. 

_ Poppy walked in on the girl scrubbing the mug with such a vigor she had never seen before. When the girl looked up, and saw Poppy, she froze. Tears instantly filled her eyes, and she dropped the mug with a clatter.  _

_ “Poppy, I’m… I’m…” _

_ “Shh, do not speak of this.” _

“I did not kill Julri,” Poppy said firmly. “He was to be my intended.”

“I heard rumors he was an ass,” Tora said, still leaning against the counter. “Pardon my language.”

Poppy let out a tense chuckle. “You could say that. He wanted to be Head of the Family, and solely him.”

Tora looked at her for a few moments longer, before straightening and grabbing the second to last biscuit. He must’ve not had a fulfilling dinner either. Was he as nervous as she was for what tomorrow brought? A wedding, a feast, after… the… 

Poppy felt her face become inflamed, and she wished desperately that she was back in her room. Her robe and the stuffy kitchen was suddenly too hot. 

“I… I wouldn’t dare do that to you, my Lady.” Tora’s serious tone snapped her back to the man she was in front of. He was looking at her with head lowered, and up through his lashes. “Just in case that was ever a concern… You only have to tell me I’ve crossed the line, and I will step back.”

“It’s not a fear,” Poppy said determinedly, fist clenching. “I won’t ever let it happen again.” 

At some point, he had grabbed the honey stick and put more of the golden liquid on the biscuit, and some had gotten on his thumb. At her declaration, he only smiled at her in what seemed admiration, and sucked the honey off his thumb. 

The sight could’ve given Poppy a heart attack. 

“W-Well, I should turn in,” Poppy stammered. “Big day tomorrow.”

“Mhm,” Tora agreed, pushing off the counter and meeting her almost towards the door. She felt his hand capture hers lightly, and she froze. Why did she keep freezing up while in this man’s presence? It was silly and rather childish… but when Poppy turned to look up into his eyes, and the way they drew her in, she suddenly felt more like a woman than a child. And with a quick kiss to the back of her hand, he added, “Sleep well, my Lady.”

Poppy didn’t think she had ever walked so fast back to her room, the feeling of his warm lips against the back of her hand. 

***

The dress was rather impressive for the little amount of time they had to prepare it. The seamstress had taken measurements yesterday, and had made quite the lovely dress for her. 

It was white, of course, with stunning lacework down the sleeves. The skirts were big and flowy, which she always preferred. Her cape was the same her mother had worn on her wedding day. Red and black silk with the Wilkes Family crest - a gryphon on a field of flowers - and a trim of white fur. While she would’ve preferred it without the cape, it was also a token from her parents wedding. 

Erdene had pulled half her hair up, and left the rest down and curled beautifully, with pearl pins keeping the back up. She would be holding onto the small tiara until they were down in the chapel, so the lace wouldn’t get caught on anything and rip. 

“I can’t believe you’re to be married,” Erdene sighed, stepping back to appreciate her work. “You do look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Erdene,” Poppy said, turning to her friend. She stood so they could hug, and they held onto each other for quite some time. Due to Poppy having no living family left, Erdene was all she had. The only thing she had for many, many years. 

“Alright, we should be getting downstairs,” Poppy sighed, breaking the hug. 

“Yes, we should,” Erdene said sadly. “I do think I like this Tora.”

“I’m happy to have your approval,” Poppy joked as they exited her room. Downstairs was abuzz, with her carriage waiting. They would be married at the chapel in town, with only a handful of people present. Tora and those he wished to join should’ve already been at the chapel by the time Poppy gathered up her skirts to step up into her carriage. 

The ride was filled with nervous excitement, and Poppy could feel the knots in her stomach. The reality had yet to set in, that she would indeed be getting married today, to almost a total stranger. Their random late night meets put her more at ease, and yet… 

The carriage pulled up to the chapel, and Poppy started at the wooden doors out the window for a moment too long. Erdene placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you sure, my Lady?” Erdene said softly. 

“It’s what’s necessary,” Poppy stated simply. She needed men, and he had one condition. One that she could fulfill. 

Knights lined the streets, to keep prying eyes away from the ceremony. It was to be small, and quick. Her people would understand that. She would have to arrange some feast for her people, or some kind of gift… 

Poppy quieted her fleeting thoughts, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the carriage. There was a clapping for some of her people who had gathered on the opposite side of the knights, and she waved before stepping foot in the chapel. 

It was a small, elegant chapel, and it was where generations of Wilkes had been married in. The wood seemed to have been freshly painted white, and rainbows danced across the double doors she would walk through momentarily as the sun hit the stained glass. 

“Here!” Erdene pulled out the tiara from the box it had been carefully folded into, and placed it carefully in her hair, the lacey material of her veil falling down along her back. From a second box, she pulled out her poppy bouquet, made from the flowers from the castle garden. Erdene suppressed a squeal, and cupped her cheeks. “My babe is getting married.”

“You sound like a mother,” Poppy laughed. “I hardly think this is going to change much from our day to day lives.”

“You say that…” Erdene muttered under her breath, loud enough for Poppy to hear, and the girl winked.”Alright, my Lady. I shall be going to sit down and let them know you are ready.”

“Thank you, Dene,” Poppy said most earnestly. She had mentioned Erdene walking down the aisle with her, but the girl had refused, saying that it was too improper, even for her. She suggested Gil, but the thought had Poppy wrinkling her nose. So, she would walk by herself. 

It was almost ten minutes when she heard the music. Trying not to crush her bouquet, she nodded to the choir boys to open the door. They did so, and Poppy raised her head. 

Almost instantly, her eyes landed on Tora. 

He was wearing a black leather tunic, which was quite form fitting, and silver threaded swirls and loops across his torso. There was a braid going across the side of his head, and was tied half up. Poppy had to remember to breath as she started down the aisle towards him. 

Erdene and Gil were standing on the wife’s side of the room, the former with tears in her eyes. A quick glance to the other side showed Tora’s usual cohorts: Goliath, Gyu and Damien. It was just them all, and the clergyman. 

Poppy could feel his eyes on her the entire way, and halfway down the aisle she made sure to meet them. She didn’t even break contact when she took the two steps up, so that she was standing next to him. 

“My Lady,” he said, his voice almost husky. He held his arm out horizontally, and Poppy put hers on top. They both turned to the clergyman, who smiled at them happily. He was an old, wisened fellow, and Poppy was fairly certain he was the very same man who married her parents. 

“We gather here today…” The clergyman started. 

***

While Poppy has insisted for no presents, she -  _ they _ did still receive some. Her people had sent cheeses, milk, flowers, bread… And it almost brought a tear to her eye. Her people are why she was doing this. 

They were back in the dining hall, where an abundance of food had been made. She would need to tell them to take any leftovers and send them out to the troops, also with word of the signed treaty and help on their way. 

Poppy peeked over at Tora, who sat next to her in a chair as grand. They had brought out the twin chair from hers, and arranged they were both now in the middle. He was watching the feastivities, sipping on his wine. 

_ “... and that concludes the hand tying. Lady and Lord Wilkes.” _

_ Poppy blinked. No ‘You May kiss the bride?’ That was how weddings were officiated. She looked up at Tora, confused, to see if her expression reflected his. He merely smiled, turning them to face their friends and family. They all stood, and clapped, Goliath even letting out a holler.  _

The only way Poppy figured it, he must’ve asked the clergyman to leave that part out. 

“Tora!” Goliath suddenly appeared beside his brother, dropping a wrapped item into his hand. “It took ten silvers to convince some kids to tell me where a hive… Lady sister-in-law!” Goliath noticed she was listening in, and did a dramatic bow. Just low enough so Tora could swat him over the head with his free hand. Poppy tried her hardest to suppress her giggle, but it still bubbled up. 

“At last, i'll have a sibling with a sense of humor,” Goliath grinned, winking. This time, he was able to dodge Tora, and scampered off to join Gyu and Damien. 

“Goliath is very lively,” Poppy chuckled. 

“I believe he’s excited to go to battle,” Tora smiled. “Him and my men ride out at dawn.”

Poppy felt relief swell in her chest. The tide would turn, and the Balthuman’s would have to pay for what they did. And force their lands up for collateral. She was excited to see that day, and it was fast approaching, she believed. 

“... I’ll ride out the morning after,” Tora added. Poppy snapped her attention back to him. He was watching her intently, as he did, seeming to gauge her reaction. It made sense, he was their Clan Leader. But why did it make her sad… 

“I-I’m… with your help, we will surely be victorious,” Poppy faltered. The end goal for him would be stability for his people, not some romance. And it should’ve been the same for her. It was only natural she had some blossoming feelings for this man sitting beside her, they  _ did _ just get married. But he must’ve thought it more a business transaction. 

“... this is for you.” Tora held out the wrapped bundle to her that Goliath had just given to him. Poppy tilted her head in surprise, and looked up at him. There seemed to be a light blush on his cheekbones. 

Poppy took it delicately, and unwrapped it. A jar of honey, with a part of a honeycomb in it as well. She was touched, but still slightly confused. 

“Goliath is a bee charmer,” Tora rolled his eyes. And then he leaned towards her, his voice falling to a husky whisper. “And you seemed to have been staring at it last night. If you wanted some, you could’ve just asked, Lady Poppylan.”

“P-Poppy,” she stammered, her mind already racing with what he might’ve been implying. “Please, call me Poppy.”

Her reaction seemed to have pleased him, since he had yet to lean away, and smiled. She had never seen such dimples on a man before, and it was so unfair -

“Did you take out the part of the ceremony?” She suddenly blurred out. Poppy seemed to have taken him off guard, as he tilted his head. “The kiss part.”

Realization lit in his face, and he nodded, straightening. “I was not sure if you’d want to do that, since we just met. I didn’t want to pressure you into thinking that’s what I would need for the treaty, so I asked the Clergyman to remove it all together.”

Poppy remembered all the snuck, forced kisses with her late fiancé. She had wanted to wait till their wedding, but he insisted. And back then, Poppy felt it was just easier to give in rather than fight it. 

Poppy didn’t realize she had tears pooling in her eyes until Tora’s panicked look, and he reached out to touch her hand. “Poppy, I didn’t mean - “

“No, it’s not you,” she chuckled, wiping them away quickly. “I appreciate it, even though it was unnecessary. We are married, and we have discussed children - “

“I will not pressure you in those decisions,” Tora interrupted her. “The honey was more of an… invitation.”

“Invitation?” The thought of him licking the honey off his thumb resurfaced hard and fast, and she could feel dampness between her legs. 

“Mhm,” he smiled lightly at her, knowingly. While she wondered if it was a hint about last night, and he all but confirmed it was. And that he must’ve noticed her look of wanting… 

Poppy couldn’t look at him for the rest of the feast, lest her face become permanently red. Knights and women and clansmen came and offered their congratulations, and their hopes of a long and prosperous marriage. 

Poppy wasn’t sure if she was relieved when the feast was coming to an end, or if her nerves were tripled. She was debating on what to do, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up to see Erdene, who made a quiet motion with a finger to her lips. “Do you want me to sneak you away, my Lady?”

“Please!” Poppy agreed. She turned to Tora, who looked at the two women curiously, but stood when Poppy motioned for him to follow them. They snuck through the kitchen, which left the maids and cooks in giggling whispers. Poppy could take the light embarrassment of that, rather than a whole room cheering when they left the dining hall. 

“Thank you, Dene,” Poppy said, relieved. 

“You owe me,” she said, winking. “I’m going to go to bed. Ring me if you need anything, my Lady.” And she hurried off, almost comically, and left Poppy and Tora alone. 

“To be forward,” Poppy said, looking down the hall towards her room. “It w-would be suspicious if we spent the night in s-separate quarters.”

She could hear the smile in Tora’s voice. “You are right, Lady Poppy.”

Poppy tried to lead him to her room with as much confidence in her step that she could summon. They passed a few people in the halls, but they were either maids or two people trying to find a quiet spot. For the most part, Poppy tried to not look directly at them, and lucky for her no one tried to stop them. 

At long last they made it to her room, and Poppy quickly opened the door. Tora followed her in, and afterwards she locked the door. 

Poppy turned to see Tora inspecting the room. One of the maids must have started a small fire in the fireplace while they were down stairs, and her bedding freshly changed. Her little things she tended to leave out were also picked up and put away. 

Tora walked to the window on the side of the fireplace, and seemed to be admiring the view. “It’s a full moon.”

“No wonder everyone seems rowdy today,” Poppy shook her head. 

“If you thought this was rowdy, my Lady, good thing we didn’t marry in my lands.” He turned towards her, and she suddenly felt like a little lamb under those golden eyes. “Weddings last two days, and two nights.”

“That… sounds fun,” Poppy lied. It sounded exhausting, at least to her, if she would be the main focus. If it was someone else, then it would probably be fun. 

Tora chuckled, walking towards the love seat in her room. “No need to lie, Poppy. It is a rather straining couple days.”

Tora sat on her loveseat, stretching out his arms along the back. Poppy fiddled with the honey jar in her hands - she was still holding it?? - and tentatively walked to the loveseat. Placing the honey jar on the small table, she sat next to the Taiga Clan’s leader. He glanced over at her in surprise, but otherwise didn’t say anything. 

They sat in comforting silence, Tora’s eyes slowly closing, head tilted back. Poppy took the new opportunity to study his features. The dark lashes that cast shadows against his cheekbones, a strong jaw, and skin of his neck that looked soft to the touch. 

Poppy suddenly felt a new level of bothered, and she should really get to bed… but the scent of his faded cologne mixed in with what seemed to be his natural scent was intoxicating at a level Poppy had never felt before. 

A strand of hair had escaped, and had fallen down across the side of his face. Against her better judgement, Poppy reached over, and smoothed it back above the braid. His eyes snapped open, but otherwise he didn’t move. 

“Is… is that my Lady’s form of an invitation?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2500k of smut ☠️

“L-Like… the honey?” Poppy stammered. 

Tora lifted his head up, seeming far too amused. “Yeah… like the honey.” 

Poppy bit the inside of her cheek, trying to arrange her jumbled thoughts. Tora said he would wait till  _ she _ gave the signal for more. Which was nice and she was beyond grateful, but at the time she didn’t realize how painfully shy she would be. Especially when he was looking at her like he was at that moment. A hunger that was not about needing food, but something far more intimate. 

“You do know what happens during a wedding consummation, right?” Tora’s voice snapped her out of her inner ramblings, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled, seeing her face, and reaching slowly forward, and plucked a pearl pin from her hair. A lock fell down over her shoulder. “There are those who do not.”

“Erdene has told me about it,” Poppy muttered softly, watching as his other hand went to the other side of her hair and undid another pearl pin. 

“Is it something you’d like to try?” Tora's voice was nearly a growl, but it also seemed he was trying to keep himself under control. And as he asked the question his eyes burned so fiercely, and she once again felt like a small lamb. But not under the gaze of a predator, but rather a protector. Instead of the hunting wolf, the flock guard dog. 

“I would like to see where this goes,” Poppy breathed. “I may not want to go all the way…”

Tora cupped her cheek slowly and lightly, his thumb touching the corner of her mouth. “I’ll do whatever it is you wish, my Lady.”

Poppy almost said  _ ‘Then kiss me,’ _ but words were stuck in her throat, and Tora was still looking at her, waiting. And so, Poppy leaned into him. 

Tora seemed to anticipate it, since he met her halfway. His hand stayed where it was on her face, and melted into him. His lips were warm and inviting; not pushing and taking, like her previous kisses. His fingers nimbly took out all the pins, letting her hair completely free. His hand slid back into her hair, and instead cupped her neck, holding them firmly to each other. 

Wanting nothing more, she wanted to touch him. Poppy wanted to find out if the smooth expense of his neck was indeed as soft as it looked; if she nuzzled her nose into the crook of it, would the smell be just as intoxicating? Hesitantly, she lifted a hand, but didn’t touch. Did he need her to ask for his permission as well? Would he mind her touching him?

Her worries were washed away when she felt his spare hand cup hers midair, and he led it to the side of his head, almost covering his ear. She smiled against his lips, as she dragged her fingers through his hair. 

A soft growl sounded in his throat, and he bit her lip. Against her will, a moan escaped her at the feeling of his teeth. Tora pulled back slightly, their eyes both snapping open. There was a touch of worry in his eyes, as if he was scared he had pushed too far. But Poppy all but lunges at him, to capture his lips with hers once again. 

There was a rumble from his chest - a chuckle? - and when she had pushed against him he had fallen back, so their torso’s were fully flushed. Both of her hands found their way into his hair, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him. 

At long last, they broke apart to catch their breath, and in a blind lust, Poppy dropped her lips just below his ear. Swearing she felt him tense, she almost pulled away, until he angled his neck back. 

Trailing kisses down, she breathed deeply. He smelled just as a man did in her daydreams. His cologne, his own scent… it filled her senses completely, and she suddenly found herself pulling as the clasps of his tunic. 

Tora’s hands instantly helped her, and impossibly quick he had completely undone the garment. He leaned forward, and Poppy pushed it down off his shoulders. He left her little time to appreciate his physique - but what she did see would’ve been enough to make a Lady like herself drool - when his lips found hers again. 

His mouth broke away from hers to leave hot kisses down her neck, his hand working into her hair as her nails dug into his shoulders. 

“T-Tora,” Poppy just hardly managed to say. 

“Yes, my Lady?” He  _ purred _ in her ear as he brought his mouth back up, and felt his teeth in her earlobe. 

“I… um…” a moan escaped her, and Tora’s hand in her hair tightened. “C-Can you help with my dress?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he breathed. Breaking from each other took impossibly too much effort, and Poppy turned so he had access to take the dress off. He made quick work of the dress, and Poppy shrugged it off her shoulders as he started at her corset. She felt him nuzzle her neck, and his hot breath on her shoulder, his work in undoing the laces not faltering. At long last, she managed to pull the blasted thing off, and her chemise was the only thing left on her body. 

To her surprise, he didn’t remove the chemise. Poppy turned to look back at him, to make sure he didn’t regret starting this, but found herself being picked up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as if he might drop her. 

Being carried like this, an arm around her back and one behind her knees, it was oddly thrilling. Crossing the room in quick strides, Tora sat her gently on her bed. Just before releasing him to catch herself, she pulled the tie out of his hair, and he smirked as his black hair fell to nearly his shoulders, the braid somehow staying in place. 

Sitting back, Poppy took the view of him in. She had never seen a shirtless man so close, and she was suddenly glad that it was Tora who she saw. Others would always pale in comparison. 

“Are you…?” Tora let the question trail off, his hands falling on either side of her, leaning in. 

Didn’t he know she couldn’t think straight when he was so close? “I-I am terrific.” 

Tora smiled brightly, and Poppy wanted to stay here forever. “Shall I continue?”

_ I beg of you.  _ “Please,” she managed to breathe. He was still smiling when he leaned forward, and their lips meeting sent a shiver down her spine. But nothing prepared her for the jolt it would send to her core to feel his hand on her hip, with just the flimsy chemise dividing them. How warm she felt with just his lips and hand touching her. 

Tora’s feet were still on the floor, his hips just barely between her knees, his one arm to her side holding his whole weight up. She wanted to feel his weight on her, their bare chests flushed against each other. She wanted to see  _ all _ of him. 

Poppy reached up, her timidness gone, and all but ripped the chemise off of her shoulders. Tora’s surprised look gave her satisfaction, and especially the look when his eyes landed on her breasts. She could hear his sudden breath, and very much wanted him to touch the parts of her that had never been touched by a man’s hands. 

“Poppy?” His voice was husky, laced with lust and wanting. “Can I…”

“Yes,” she said immediately. She swallowed. “Yes, Tora. You may.”

Tora straightened, and she momentarily panicked at what exactly she had agreed to, when he reached up to tug the rest of the chemise off. Poppy watched his face as he did, and she swore she could see his throat swallowing as he pulled it down past her hips, down her thighs, and then off completely. 

Poppy tried not to shy away, turning her body, or look away from him. But the fire in his eyes was almost too much, even for her, when he was suddenly hovering over her, pressing his lips against hers once again. 

She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hummed in return. And she felt soft and slow hands on her thighs. And she wanted  _ more _ . 

Her hips involuntarily bucked up at him, and his hands went from cautious to firm, gripping the top of her thighs in such a perfectly strong grasp. After a moment, they slid higher, and higher. Tora asked for a quick confirmation, and she nodded encouragingly. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he growled in her ear, and she felt his fingers wander to the place where her legs met. Poppy gasped, falling back. Tora paused in his exploration, but she assumed the look on her face was enough to tell him that he should keep going. Poppy’s hips wiggled against him, but he expertly followed her movements until she was absolutely panting. 

And just when Poppy thought it was the summit of pleasure, he slipped his fingers  _ inside _ her. One arm was still supporting him on the bed, and her hand clawed into it. Her eyes rolled back when his thumb pressed on the sensitive bud, matching the rhythm of his finger going into and out of her. 

“Tora, Tora, Tora!” She repeated his name, as if it was the only one she knew (At that point it was). Poppy knew he was watching her, but she was too distracted by his hand on her to give a damn or feel embarrassed. 

Wait, wait… She felt the building feeling of pressure, and it was coming  _ fast _ . Too fast to ask him to keep doing what he was doing exactly. But he seemed to read her, and kept up his work. Just as she felt it tipping over into the exploding white light of pleasure, she felt his mouth on her nipple. 

Poppy had taken care of herself all her life, and had brought herself to orgasm many times. But the orgasm Tora elicited from her was absolutely world shattering. And it was just his fingers, not even…

Poppy opened her eyes, panting, and saw Tora peppering kisses across her breast and up the side of her neck, and finally her cheek. She reached up, arms wrapping around his neck, and she gave him a breathless kiss. He smiled as their lips touched, and she felt his hands glide up and down her ribs. 

Breaking their kiss, Tora brought his lips to her ear, and purred, “I could watch ya do that all day, my Lady.”

“I-If you must,” Poppy joked, still trying to regain her breath. 

“Mm,” Tora hummed, pulling away just enough to be able to look into her eyes, his hands resting on the bed on either side of her hips. “Do you wish to continue?”

“Please,” she nodded. He leaned in to kiss her again, trying to lead her to lay down. She placed a hand on his chest, and instantly Tora retreated, brow raised. Poppy bit her lip. “I… I wanna see the rest of you.”

Tora seemed at a loss for words, so he merely nodded. With what could’ve been possibly mistaken for shyness, Poppy thought perhaps it was to give her time to change her mind. But the way he undid his trousers, like it was a show, brought a smile to her lips. 

The last button was undone, and he slowly pushed the rest of his clothes off. 

Poppy knew Tora was some prince out of some fairy tail, stunningly handsome, and friendly when he wished to be. A Clan leader, and an overall good man. But to see him there, completely naked and  _ wanting _ her… Poppy didn’t want it to end. 

Erdene has shown her crude sketches of what a naked man looked like, in their nights they had too much wine. Poppy knew what to expect, but it was so different than what she had pictured in her mind. She shyly ran her finger tips down his stomach, till it hit the fine line of hair just past his belly button. His stomach muscles seem to jolt under her fingertips. 

“May I…?” Poppy looked up at him. Tora seemed to take a quick moment to process what she was asking, but then gave a tiny nod. Erdene has also given her drunken sketches of what it looked like usually, and what it looked like in times of lust. 

But… were they usually so  _ big? _

Poppy softly wrapped her hand around it, and in the corner of her eye she could see Tora’s mouth part. It was so much softer than she imagined, but also harder? She couldn’t imagine it going into her, that was for certain. And how much would it hurt? 

“Poppylan.” Tora stated her full name, and she looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were half lidded, but it did not make the look in his eye any less fierce. “I… I would very much like to bed you.”

“I would like that very much,” Poppy said, and she could feel herself become aroused at his words. His eyes flicked up towards her pillows, and Poppy took the hint. She wiggled back as Tora followed on all fours, until she hit the pillows. 

With his ascent, he placed kisses up from her knee, on her hip bones, her ribs, her breasts - Tora paused to suck a nipple between his lips that elicited a moan from her - until their lips met once again. 

As their tongues twirled, Poppy felt his hand slip between their bodies, and her back arched up against him as she felt the pads of his fingers find the bundle of nerves between her legs. She gripped his shoulders, his neck, his hair - any place she could as she tried to remember how to breathe. 

“It might hurt,” he suddenly said. 

“I know,” she gasped, her hips raising as his hand pulled away. Poppy swallowed. “I know. It’s alright.”

“And the blood?”

She glared at him. “Blood is nothing new to women, Tora.” 

He grinned up at her, and kissed her softly. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure nothing is a surprise.” Poppy did appreciate it, but her need to be closer to this man was becoming urgent in a way she had never experienced. Later on in life, she would appreciate Tora’s mindfulness as she talked to other ladies of their first times and how their partners disregarded them. But this was now, and the need she felt to feel him was becoming overwhelming. 

Tora carefully hovered over her, his hand gripping himself between Poppy’s legs, and it took all her willpower not to lift her hips or squirm as the anticipation grew (even though it was only a couple seconds). 

The shock of his head touching her was enough for a moan to escape her lips, as she reached up and buried her fingers in his hair, trying to tug him down to kiss her. But he held fast, his golden eyes locked onto her face in a way that she felt shy and empowered at the same time. 

Tora pressed it against her clit, making a swirling motion, before moving down. His hand pulled away, and cupped the back of her thigh, tilting her leg to open up more as he ever so slowly pushed into her. 

Poppy gasped, her fist balling in Tora’s hair. It  _ did _ hurt, but the pleasure that was washing over her made it lessen more and more by the second. His hand on her thigh was almost kneading, and their torso’s flushed, and her hands were still in his hair. 

At some point her eyes had closed, and she opened them when she felt Tora’s forehead touch hers. His breathing was ragged, almost as much as hers. His movements were halted, but the feeling of him inside her was  _ wonderful _ and she wanted  _ more _ . 

“Tora, Tora,” she breathed, and swallowed. “Please.” Tora nodded the slightest bit, kissing her. She held him tightly there, so their tongues could swirl as he started sliding in and out of her. His hand slid down her thigh, to cup her behind, and she could feel the rhythm to his movements change, becoming faster and harder. 

Poppy could already feel the climbing pressure, and she broke the kiss so she could breath. His mouth instead went down to her neck, and in between kisses his tongue would dart out, followed by the feeling of teeth. His free hand twisted to capture the back of her neck, holding her close to him, as his kisses traced down to her collarbone. 

“Tora… I…” her hand released his hair, to hold on to his shoulder instead. “I…!”

“Poppy,” he growled, and she could feel him bare his teeth on the underside of her jaw. The sound of her name being said by him was all that was needed. She finished so hard, she wasn’t sure if she was breathing or yelling his name. What she did feel though was just as she was coming down was him pulling roughly away from her. 

“Tora?” She fell back on her pillows, her mind still in a haze, though she did turn her head. He was laying on his side away from her, his shoulders heaving with his breaths. Finally, regaining some sense, she said clearer, “Tora?”

He looked over his shoulder at her, and then fully turned over to wrap his arm around her middle, his face nuzzling into her neck. “Sorry. I didn’t know if ya wanted to start on having children…”

_ Oh.  _ Poppy blushed from embarrassment.  _ That’s what he was doing. Don’t be silly, Poppylan! _

“Thank you,” she whispered, reaching up and smoothing her hair out of her face. “Maybe once the war is over.” He hummed into her neck, and she felt him kiss her shoulder as he pulled away a little, tucking an arm under his head. She turned to look at him, and smiled softly. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, a hand reaching up to stroke her face. 

“A little sore,” Poppy admitted. “But very worthwhile.”

“Good,” he grumbled, his eyes closing. Poppy stared at his face, and she suddenly realized he had fallen asleep. She almost giggled, and she would’ve if she didn’t realize how tired she was. A wedding and a feast on top of getting everything ready… it had been a long day. 

Poppy reached over and grabbed her blanket, and pulled it over the both of them. Tora stirred slightly, and it was just to pull her closer to him. She smiled, placing a hand on his chest to feel his heart beating softly, and was eventually lulled to sleep. 

***

Poppy was slightly confused when she woke to sunlight coming through the windows; it was usually Erdene coming in to help her get ready for the day. But when she felt a hand reaching out and searching for her, circling around her waist, she remembered why she had yet to be disturbed by her Lady in Waiting this morning. 

Being cradled against his body, Poppy was surprised to feel his arousal pressed against her behind. 

“Good morning,” she chuckled, turning over. 

Tora’s eyes were open, and he smirked before yawning. They were both completely naked, but he seemed unashamed. Poppy was feeling a little shy, even after last night, and she tucked her head under his chin. He seemed more than happy with the morning cuddles, since he wrapped both arms around her. 

“I don’t want you to leave in the morning,” Poppy mumbled into his chest. 

“Nor do I,” he said, his voice still husky with sleep. Tora’s arousal still hadn’t lowered, and Poppy curiously trailed her hands down his abdomen. There was a sound that might’ve been a laugh, and Tora pulled her enough to look down at her face. “Ya want to start this early?”

“Are you not…?” Poppy raised a brow. He smiled at her, and leaned down into her as he rolled to hover over her. 

It was a miracle they left bed before noon, much to Tora’s displeasure. It was a morning of… sensual activities. But at last, Poppy’s growling stomach won out, and she had Tora assist her in putting on her dress. 

“I have taken these damn things off,” he was grumbling as he tied off the corset. “Never put one on.”

“Your new wife loves to hear it,” Poppy rolled her eyes, smirking. 

She felt his hands still on her back, and then his arms looped around her waist tightly. He placed a kiss just under her ear. “My apologies. I didn’t mean…”

Poppy laughed. “Tora, I know I was the inexperienced one in that bed. It was a joke.” She was  _ not _ expecting his fingers to go to her ribs and tickle her till she was nearly in tears. After fending him off (“Ya made me feel bad, you deserved it!”), Poppy got dressed. 

Tora stood awkwardly, with his pants and boots on, and was shirtless. She raised a brow at him, and motioned to the tunic he wore last night in his hand. “I…” He looked away, blushing. “I used it to catch my seed.”

“O-Oh,” she fumbled. “I’m sure I can catch a maid outside.” She walked briskly to the door, and cracked it open. Seeing no one, she opened the door farther still, and spotted a small pile just beside her door. Laughing upon realizing what it was, she picked it up and closed the door again. Tora was looking at her quizzically as she walked over and handed over the fresh clothes, a note tucked visibly inside the shirt. 

Tora shook his head, taking the clean clothes and unfolded the paper. He shook his head again and handed it to Poppy so he could change. 

_ Dear Big Brother, _

_ You owe me a pint.  _

_ G _

“I’m starting to think I missed out on having a sibling,” Poppy laughed once she finished the letter. 

“See if ya say that once ya spend time with Goliath,” Tora rolled his eyes. It was funny, Poppy mused, how informal he spoke once they were alone. She had noticed it the first few times, and it was charming. “He must have left it before they rode out this morning.” 

That made Poppy almost sad. It reminded her once again he would be leaving soon as well to join them in battle. At least he had decided to stay an extra day, and for that she was grateful. 

Poppy had managed to brush her hair to look somewhat decent, but it wasn’t nearly as neat as when Erdene did it. But it would have to do. They exited the room together, and Poppy took the lead as she did know where everything was. Tora was on her heel. 

Maids and butlers saw them in the hall and they dipped theirs heads as they walked by, and she could swear she heard giggles from the maids as they parted ways. 

Entering the kitchen, the cook almost had a heart attack. “My Lady! A-And My Lord!” She added the second part as her eyes landed on Tora. “How are you today?”

“Just fine, Eliza,” Poppy assured. “We were just wondering if there were any leftovers from breakfast?”

“I’ll cook you two something fresh!” The cook assured. “I’ll have them bring your plates to the dining table, my Lady, if you’d like to go sit.”

Poppy thanked them, and Tora added a hushed comment to Eliza. The cook nodded happily. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t ask, and led him to the smaller dining table. It was a long table, with fifteen or so chairs. It was used for smaller gatherings, or for the Wilkes Family. Jacob - her war general - Gil and her had spent many dinners and late into the nights there as they prepared for war. If it wasn’t her office, it was here. 

“You are not quite like I expected,” Tora mused as they sat next to each other, herself at the head of the table. 

“Oh?”

Tora shook his head. “I’ve never seen a Family Head go  _ ask _ for food from her head cook personally.”

“You’ve spent time with a Family?” Poppy quirked an eyebrow. Maybe he meant Clans as well? But the way he didn’t answer at first made her more curious. “Have you?”

“I was going to request a ride on the grounds after breakfast,” Tora said, seemingly avoiding the question. “I can explain my upbringing then. How does that sound, my Lady?”

“If I do not pass away from curiosity,” Poppy pouted. Eliza brought them their breakfast, some eggs and thick ham slices with fresh orange juice, and a fruit bowl. Both were too busy eating to hold a conversation. Now that food was in front of her, Poppy realized she was absolutely famished. Tora seemed to be the same way, with how quickly he cleaned his plate. 

She requested a maid to go tell the stable hands to prep Tora and her a horse, and she nodded and hurried away. Eliza came in with a small basket, which Tora took with a word of thanks. Poppy questioned it, and Tora just shook his head with a smirk at her. He was just full of mysteries today. 

Once they finished eating, Poppy led Tora down to the stables. Their horses were just outside the doors, with reins and saddles all situated. The Taiga Clan leader’s horse seemed to have been washed and brushed thoroughly. Her own horse - a brown and white paint she named Wendy - whinnied at their approach. Tora looked over his mare as Poppy cooed over hers. 

“If you had said you wanted to go riding this morning, my Lord, I would not have worn a dress,” Poppy sighed, looking at the awful side saddle. 

“I’ll remember for next time,” Tora said sympathetically. Just as she was about to fetch the step stool to help her get on, Tora came and picked her up around the waist, and with ease placed her on the saddle. Poppy laughed, and watched as he made sure her legs were in place, before going and swinging up onto his horse. 

Poppy took the lead, but she could still hear Tora’s mare’s heavy hoof beats. She led them past the green house, and to a narrow trail winding through the trees. They couldn’t ride side by side for this part, and she could hear Tora’s mare complaining of the uneven stepping. 

“Sorry, I didn’t even consider offering you a horse that was used to this trail,” Poppy said, looking over her shoulder. “Wendy knows these trails by memory, we’ve come out here almost her entire life.”

“No need to worry,” Tora assured, reaching down and petting the horse’s neck gently. 

They finally made it past the narrow trail, and it opened up into a wider space. As Tora came to ride alongside her, she pulled her leg out of the hook and swung her leg down the other side. Tora smiled. “Please excuse me, my Lord. My legs hurt.”

“I can’t imagine riding like that, so I hold no offense,” the Taiga Clan Leader shrugged. Looking ahead and spotting a break in the trees, he looked at her curiously, but Poppy pointedly ignored him and clicked her tongue to have Wendy break into a trot. 

They cleared the trees nearly at the same time, and she could’ve sworn Tora’s mouth almost fell open. He looked at her in surprise. 

“Welcome to the unfinished last project of the late Lady Wilkes,” Poppy motioned over the overgrown gardens, a small pond in the middle reflecting the midday sun. There were stone benches, and iron tables and chairs that were becoming rusted with flowers and plants circling the legs and blooming through the cracks. The pond even had a small wooden bridge going over it, with a few boards missing throughout. There was some visible marble paths, but most of it had been taken back by nature. 

“This was not what I was expecting,” Tora admitted as Poppy led them closer. Wendy already went to her usual spot, a hook hammered into a tree that Poppy and Erdene had done in their early teens. 

“Does it not look like a faerie garden?” Poppy laughed, dismounting. “Erdene and I used to come here all the time as young girls. And I used to escape out here, to hide from…” She shook her head. “But it was something my mother had started right before she disappeared. She wanted to host tea parties and whatnot, and figured a little garden would be the perfect place.”

“You never found out what happened to your mother.” Tora said it as a statement, dismounting, and placing his reins on the hook as she did. Poppy shook her head. 

Tora had grabbed that pack Eliza had given him earlier, and while Poppy had her sneaky suspicion as to what it was, she led him over to chairs and a table that were the least covered in greenery. He placed the bag in his lap, and smiled as he opened it. He placed a small jar of jam, sliced bread, cheese, and fruit out one by one on the table. Poppy laughed. It was the same little lunch bag that she would pack Erdene and Poppy as kids. 

“Alright,” Poppy said, picking up a strawberry. “Tora. What  _ was _ your mysterious upbringing?”

Tora smiled slightly, plucking a strawberry as well. “I spent nearly half my life under the care of Vincent Balthuman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added: I’m not a huge fan of writing first time sex scenes (I’m not saying I don’t enjoy reading them from other writers, I’m just not a fan of writing them myself, but ya know, the time period 🤷) so I hope it flows nicely and everyone likes it. Took days to write due to me being in Tx and I’m writing these on the google docs app on my phone, and due to power going out it wouldn’t always load 😂☠️ And as I was telling OneAndOnlyTako, I FORGOT TO MENTION A PLOT POINT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. So, it’s not gonna be a huge surprise next chapter or two and I’m sorry lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora’s upbringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLY YALL. This chapter ended up being almost 8500 words, so I’m splitting it in half and posting them both. So please read this one first (:

_ Tora looked up at the grand expanse of the castle. It was the first time he had ever seen one, and it went up and up and up… It seemed to touch the sky, with the large blazing blue and black banner, the family crest stitched proudly against the colors. The multitude of flags snapped in the wind, and Tora wondered briefly how loud they were when it stormed. Were they as fearsome as the castle? Was the Lord of this castle just as scary and stoic as their castle? In time, Tora would find out.  _

_ Tora’s younger brother clung to his side, holding on to his arm tightly. Goliath was three years younger than Tora, and so when their mother had given them to the soldiers, tears in her eyes, she made sure Tora knew that he was the one who had to look after Goliath. Tora had nodded mutely, not understanding what was happening.  _

_ That had been months ago. There were few other children with them, but none of them talked much. They were all filthy, and their clothes barely anything but rags. The soldiers had made sure they were fed decently, but not as well as they seemed to be. They made sure to keep the better foods for themselves, Tora observed. He already disliked them.  _

_ The castle looked the same on the inside as it did the outside. Secreting power and obedience. Tora wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not yet. The soldiers took them to a room deep down in the castle, it seemed, where they were met with maids. Instantly all the women shuffled the children into what seemed to be a bathing quarters. Tubs were set up, and the women were picking children up and dunking them in the water.  _

_ One grabbed Goliath, and Tora turned and snatched him fiercely back. The woman grinned down at the boys. She was definitely older, maybe even the oldest in the group of maids, with shorter grey hair and round glasses sitting on her nose. “Come ‘ere, lads. You two can share one then.” _

_ Tora still carefully regarded the woman, even after they were both stripped and placed into the soapy water. Tora watched as she dumped the soapy water on Goliath’s head, and took a towel and started scrubbing at his dirty body. The younger kid hissed and whined, trying to pull away from the woman’s merciless washing.  _

_ “Where are we?” Tora asked boldly.  _

_ The woman glanced at him, and chuckled. Almost sadly. “You two have very interesting eyes. Lord Balthuman will like that.” Tora did notice that the woman had avoided his question completely, but kept quiet about it. His mother had always told him he asked way too many questions when he was younger, and would tell him to be quiet. So eventually, he would be.  _

_ Once Goliath was cleaned to somewhat satisfaction, she turned on him and began scrubbing his skin raw. It seemed for the most part all the maids had taken on new charges - all the children - and were pulling clean clothes over their heads. As far as he could tell, their maid was the only one with two kids. But she didn’t complain once, and seemed to surpass getting them ready compared to the other maids.  _

_ “What’s your name?” Tora asked as the woman grabbed his hand, while he held on to Goliath. It was assured that wherever he went, Goliath did, too. And she had already learned that.  _

_ “Alice,” she said, glancing down at him. “Now hush.” They were led to a small room, with a long table and benches. It was made for children, since Tora couldn’t possibly imagine adults sitting there. They all slowly sat down, when butlers entered with trays of food. The maids helped hand it all out, and every child sat in awe. Once they were given permission to start eating, they all did at the same time.  _

_ A few days went on like this. They would eat, sleep, be allowed to play in the yard. The maids were always about, and Alice was their continued keeper, it seemed. Not that Tora minded. She was nice, compared to how some of the other women were. It was not only once that the other kids would complain that they wished Alice had been their keepers.  _

_ “Alice?” Tora asked one day as he watched as she bandaged Goliath’s scraped knee. She looked at him, squinting, since her glasses were pushed up. “When will we be going back home?” _

_ “What do you mean, lad?” Alice finished up Goliath’s bandage. “This is your home now.” It wasn’t a bad thing. Neither Goliath or him had gone hungry since being here, and they had warm and clean bedding. Many times at home they had gone without. But what had they done to deserve this treatment? Tora didn’t want to get his hopes up. His mother had always said he was much too serious for being eight years old.  _

_ It was maybe a month into this routine when a man came and visited the children. Tora had spotted him while they were let out to play, and he went directly to Alice. He could tell the man was someone important. A butler and a man with a sword on his hip were accompanying him, and even Alice bowed.  _

_ “Tora?” Goliath poked him in the cheek. “You dont wanna play?” _

_ “No,” Tora pushed his brother’s hand away. “I’m not a child, like you. Go play with Damien and Brian.” _

_ Goliath crossed his arms, glaring at his brother. “You’re only three years older than me! I’m not a kid!” And with determination that only someone so young could have, he plopped right down beside Tora. But he was watching Alice, and that man. His curiosity was getting the best of him. Tora was almost about to make Goliath cry so he would run to Alice, and Tora could follow… When Alice led the man towards them.  _

_ Tora wasn’t nervous. Nothing bad had happened to them here, so why would that change? Was he the Lord of the house? His clothing was much more regal and elegant than the other people he had seen - even though for the most part those people were maids and butlers - but he wore the same colors that were on those flags that were displayed so proudly everywhere.  _

_ Alice motioned for the two of them to stand as they got closer, and Tora did, pulling Goliath up with him. The four people stopped in front of them, and both boys looked up at them curiously. Alice grumbled, telling them to bow. They did.  _

_ “Alice, you think neither of these boys would make a good fit?” The man was saying, his steely eyes piercing into Tora’s soul. Even Goliath, who was trying to put up a brave front, shrunk into Tora’s side.  _

_ “The older brother won’t leave the younger one’s side, and while Goliath is young he is quite whiney.” Alice was saying. Goliath stomped his foot, coming out from hiding behind Tora.  _

_ “Am not!” The younger brother defended himself. His little fist was still clinging to Tora’s shirt, but his defiance brought an even wider smile to the man’s eye. _

_ “Alice, in all my years, I think you have gotten it wrong,” the man chuckled. “I think both kids would be a great fit. Put them with the other children.” _

_ Alice looked flabbergasted. “Already? Do we not usually wait till they are at least twelve-” She was stopped by a steely look from the man. The older maid’s mouth snapped shut, and she simply nodded curtly. With another look, the man knelt down, and while he smiled at them, Tora felt it was fake.  _

_ “I am Vincent Balthuman, the Head of this Family.” Both boys blinked at him, not really understanding what he was saying. “You two are to become Knights and fight for me.” _

_ *** _

Five Years Later

_ Tora swung the wooden sword, catching the kid off guard, and the blunt edge of the wood caught him hard in the ribs. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground hard, gripping his side. He hardly noticed the tears trailing down his face when Tora spun, blocking another boy’s wooden sword, where it otherwise would’ve come down on the soft spot where his neck met body. Growling, he twisted, spinning the sword out of the boy’s hand. Tora had him on the ground before the sword landed a few feet away, both in piles of dust. _

_ Wiping his brow, he turned to the sound of clapping, and his eyes widened. There stood Vincent Balthuman, and the boy that was the Balthuman next in line - his son, Quinceton. Tora wondered how Vincent could have so many different styles of clothing, yet they all be the same damn color. Quinceton thankfully was in different colors, a soft pink and white. He stuck to his father’s side, but not too close. But what were they doing there? Vincent would come down and check on Tora’s progress every once in awhile, but this was the second time within a fortnight.  _

_ “Tora!” Vincent called, and waved him over. He trotted towards the two (he no longer counted the butler and bodyguard), and bowed as he reached them. “Tora, I do not think you’ve had the pleasure of meeting my son.” Vincent pushed the blonde boy forward. “This is Quinceton Balthuman.” Tora was taller than the heir by a few inches, and was much more filled out. Vincent went to tell Tora he wanted him to help Quinceton on his swordplay, since there was only so much the instructors could do without it being actual dueling.  _

_ Once Vincent walked away, Tora and Quinceton stood awkwardly, looking at each other. He was fair skinned, light hair. The exact opposite of Tora’s tanned skin and black mane. They were almost like the sun and moon. And the boy was definitely not like what Tora imagined Vincent’s son would be like. In many more ways than one. Quinceton was looking down at his shoes, towing the dirt around. He had a wooden sword in his grip, but it had yet been revealed how well he actually knew how to use it. Tora thought Vincent would have more than likely paired the boy to one of the other kids, or maybe even Goliath. Then again, even though Tora didn’t want to brag, he was excelling in the art of the sword at a much quicker pace than the other kids. _

_ Tora cleared his throat. “Quinceton - “ _

_ “You may call me Quincey,” the boy interrupted.  _

_ Tora rolled his eyes. “Quincey. Where would you like to start?” _

_ Quincey’s eyes seemed to really look at Tora then, inspecting from the crown of his head down to his dusty shoes. And then back up to meet his eyes. Tora wasn’t sure what the boy was looking for, but his expression didn’t betray him. “Father said dueling - even though I don’t care for the sword.” _

_ Tora raised a brow. “No?” Quincey shook his head. “So ya father just wants me to beat you with my sword?” _

_ The blonde looked defeated. “Yes.” _

_ Tora looked up and down the blonde. Tora was just starting to fill out, and would have a lot more growing to do, at least by what Alice said. And Quincey was a couple years younger than him, if he remembered correctly. Quincey still had time to shape all the muscles and learn. The more Tora looked at him, the more he thought he wasn’t one to duel in the dust and dirt. But Tora wouldn’t go against Vincent’s orders, though he would try to go easy on him. “Well, let's start.” _

_ Tora tried his best to help the kid. He was pleasantly surprised at his skill, even though it wasn’t as refined and polished as his quite yet. There was still promise in his technique. Tora would flip him, or trip him, so he would fall down enough to make it look like he had indeed been tough on the boy. Even though Tora was only thirteen, he knew when someone wanted another to take a beating. Just like when Tora has turned ten, and Vincent set two older boys on him. While Tora hung on to dear life, the boys eventually beat him - he bore bruises for weeks. Alice would just sigh as she washed him, seeming sad.  _

  
  


_ It was nearly dusk when Goliath came running over, eyes widening as he recognized the Balthuman son lying in the dirt. He was a dirty, sweaty mess - much like what Tora’s current state was - and he came to a stop beside his brother. “Tora, why ya with him?” _

_ “Vincent,” Tora shrugged. Quincey managed to get to his feet, grunting as if it took a lot of effort to collect himself once again. Glancing around, Tora saw all the other kids had gone inside for supper. Goliath must have just finished his lessons and came searching for him.  _

_ “You both have the same eyes,” Quincey noted out loud, looking between the two.  _

_ “We’re brothers,” Goliath said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  _

_ “I wish I had a brother,” Quincey pouted, and followed as they all headed towards their quarters. While Tora didn’t try to hold a conversation with the kid, he was following him. Just like Goliath. He sighed - he had not one puppy, but two now. Alice was standing at the entrance to the dining hall - for the kids training to become Knights - and her eyes widened when she saw the crown prince.  _

_ “Master Quinceton,” Alice snapped. “You must go find your father.” _

_ “But I made friends!” Quincey argues, motioning to the brother. “I would like to eat supper with them.” _

_ “Your father will fire me. Now come here - I will find a maid to escort you back.” She reached for his hand, and Quincey withdrew it just as quick. With a look so serious Tora doubted it was the same kid, he looked evenly up at Alice and said in a cool voice, “Alice. I am eating  _ here.”

_ Tora and Goliath watched with held breath, looking at the two during the standoff. At one point, Alice cracked a smile, and let them pass. Now that Tora was growing, he was taller than the maid by a few inches. She kept saying how too soon Goliath would also shoot up, and that she would need something to hit them with to get the two to listen to her.  _

_ Quincey hardly left Tora’s side for weeks. Tora wasn’t sure how Vincent felt about it, but he had yet to come retrieve his son, so it must’ve been fine. Tora brought it up one day, and Quincey just shrugged. “Father has been busy.” And, for the most part, that was the last time Tora brought up the Head of the Balthuman Family. _

_ Quincey did grow up and fill out, as Tora expected. The boy was only a year younger than him, so after Tora had hit his growth spurts the blonde did, too. They continued to spar together, but as Quincey grew older his father wanted him in more classes with so many teachers that often times when Tora did see Quincey, the man was exhausted. Goliath and Tora continued their studies into becoming Knights, with Goliath becoming increasingly skilled, just as his older brother.  _

_ At the age of sixteen, Tora was at long last to become an official Squire. The Knight he trained under was Joseph, who turned out to be Alice’s son. While he was rather curious, since the old maid had never told them that her son was a Knight. In all eight years of knowing her. But Joseph was alright. They did not get along at first. Tora would get bored having to clean his armor and feed and water his horse -  _ constantly.  _ There were more than a few times Tora earned himself a smack upside the head and overnight stays in the stables.  _

_ Tora was nearly celebrating his seventeenth birthday when Vincent invited him to dinner. Alice fretted over him, making sure his hair was washed well enough and pulling it back into a half tie that he was sure his skin was stretched permanently.  _

_ “Now, Tora, do not go in there talking improperly, like you always do,” Alice was scolding, pulling the tunic down over his head. “Do  _ not  _ say ‘ya’ or whatever it is. Do not curse. Do not - “ _

_ “Alice!” Tora stood up and away from her busy hands, and the maid flared up at him with her hands on her hips. Tora smiled, laying his hands on her shoulders. “I would never, Alice. Go fawn over Goliath, he needs some woman to do it.” Even with her small height, she always managed to smack him over his head - he now realized where Joseph got it from - and Tora left laughing.  _

_ It was strange to be in such nice clothes. Since he tended to do all the dirty work, Joseph never told him to wear anything nice. Especially since Joseph took sick pleasure in throwing Tora into the ground during their sparring matches. While Tora had the skill, it was the muscle he needed to work more on. According to the Knight.  _

_ Tora knew his way around the castle somewhat. Or, almost not at all. He never was invited to come in - unless it was sneaking around with Quincey. But that had been quite some time. As Tora thought he was getting close, he heard a muffling of voices. They sounded familiar, and he hoped it was someone who could tell him where to find the dining room. Upon approaching the door, he recognized Vincent Balthuman’s voice.  _

_ “... the Wilkes Family land is rich in crops, with many things to…” The voices stopped, and next thing Tora knew, Martin swung the door open, hand on his sword. Tora froze, and held up his hands. The man frowned, and stepped back to show Vincent, who was waiting to see who was there.  _

_ “Tora!” Vincent smiled, rolling up scrolls nonchalantly. “Were you on your way to dinner?” Tora nodded mutely, looking around the room. A large table sat in the center of the room, with what appeared to be a map of all the lands here. Where he was originally from was not shown, but then again, he didn’t think it would be. Books lined the walls, and there was a small vanity table that had an array of wines and spirits scattered on top. It was only Vincent and Martin in the room, even though it appeared it could hold upwards of fifteen. Vincent finished off his glass, clapping his hands together, and approaching Tora. “Follow me. Quinceton should already be there.” _

_ Tora followed, Martin on his heel. While Tora was still big and strong, he was sure Martin could crush his skull with one hand, and the aura he was giving off was unsettling. Tora always suspected Martin didn’t like him, but luckily for Tora he didn’t have to see him too often. They eventually made their way to the dining hall, and Quincey was indeed there, seeming bored, waiting for them. Upon their arrival, Quincey inconspicuously motioned to the seat next to him, and Tora went ahead and pulled that chair out and sat. Lady Balthuman sat on the other side of Quincey, and she seemed to already be on her second glass of wine. Tora didn’t know much about the Lady, but he heard rumors she spent most of her day in the wine barrels. Not that it was any of his business, or that he cared. Other officials walked in, some knights, some advisors. Tora didn’t know any of them.  _

_ Dinner was… almost completely uneventful. Quincey talked to him in more hushed whispers, while Vincent was boisterously talking among the men and women. Tora wished he had the chance to refuse the dinner offer, even though the food was much better than what he was used to. And it seemed there was no limit to how much he was allowed. Just as he cleared the last of the plate, he heard a timid, “Excuse me, sir,” and a hand reached between Quincey and him. Tora looked up, and froze.  _

_ She was from Narin, that was obvious, with her dark skin and black hair, her eyes a pale hazel. She noticed his look, and she quickly grabbed the empty plate and hurried away. Tora stared after her, and he was only brought back to the present by a sharp jab from Quincey. He wiped his mouth playfully.  _ You are drooling, Tora. _ Tora rolled his eyes, but couldn’t forget that girl.  _

_ Dinner finally concluded, with Tora still not understanding why he was invited. But wine was allowed, and Tora was not given anyone to guide him back down to his room. “Fuck,” he muttered, pausing to place a hand on a wall to steady himself. While on certain occasions Joseph let him sip at his flask, he most certainly had not finished glasses of wine by himself. Maybe he should turn and find Quincey -  _

_ “Sir? Are you alright?” Tora turned, surprised to see her so close. He hadn’t even realized she was practically by his side. He looked down at the Narin girl, and he could feel himself sway.  _

Fuckin’ get it together, Tora. _ Tora shrugged. “I’m lost.”  _

_ “Do… Do you want me to show you back down to the barracks?” She asked, a blush spreading across her face.  _

_ “Only if ya can walk slowly,” Tora grumbled, and she nodded. So, he followed her. Tora had never seen her around before, which he would have instantly. It wasn’t uncommon to see Narin people, but he thought he knew all the ones here. He was very wrong. His words were caught in his throat, because she was indeed beautiful. And Tora did not have much experience with women, since the only people he seemed to talk to were Joseph, Goliath, and Quincey. And Alice, but Tora didn’t include her in being a girl. About half way down - he assumed - the wine caught up with him, and he had to sit down for a moment.  _

_ She stared down at him as he sat, rubbing his eyes. He peeked up at her. “What’s ya name?” _

_ “... Ami.” _

_ “How old are ya?”  _

_ “Seventeen.” _

_ Tora was surprised that she was older than him. She was short, which was unusual for people from Narin. Finally not seeing double, Tora got to his feet and motioned for her to continue. While they walked, Tora tried to ask questions. He couldn’t tell if she was just painfully shy, or if she didn’t like him. Probably the latter, due to his glances and her feeling obligated to help him back to his quarters.  _

_ But it seemed she had been brought to the Balthuman lands two years after Tora himself. She had seen Tora in the yard, with his brother, though she didn’t know either of their names. But she was the only current Narin maid allowed to help serve in the main part of the castle. Tora even hazily remembered her admitting it was lonely, not having anyone from back home around. And Tora had stupidly offered his time to her whenever she did feel homesick. She hadn’t looked at him after he said it, and Tora would beat himself up later the next morning by being stupid.  _

_ He hazily remembered falling face first into bed, and the sound of the door closing behind Ami. And then the dizziness, and him getting up halfway through the night to empty his stomach before succumbing to sleep for the rest of the night and into the morning.  _

_ Even though Tora was sure that Ami would never look his way again, he saw her the next day once her chores were done. And the next night. And the next, and so forth. Even Joseph had caught them in the stables, her leaning against the stall as Tora was finishing up taking care of Joseph’s steed. Joseph made sure to give him a word of caution, but Tora, being young, brushed him off. Tora was infatuated with the girl. Not love, exactly, but some type of connection that Tora hadn’t formed with someone else before.  _

_ Well into Tora’s seventeenth birthday, Vincent informed the Knights and their Squires there was to be a tournament, with all the Clans and Families. Joseph, being a higher ranked Knight, was invited to go, therefore Tora would also be going. Goliath wiggled his way into the group that would be participating, and was bouncing with excitement.  _

_ “Tora, it’s going to be so much fun!” He made a fist and met it with his other palm. “Getting to beat up on other Clan’s and Family!” _

_ Tora smacked him upside the head. “That’s not the point.” _

_ Goliath rolled his eyes. “What is the point then?” _

_ “To bring the Balthuman’s… honor.” Tora shrugged.  _

_ Goliath deadpanned. “Are ya trying to be mature now that you and Ami are fuckin’?” Goliath just barely avoided his brother’s swing, obviously anticipating it. The boy cackled, running from his brother. Tora said a string of curses under his breath, watching the boy catch up with Damien and Brian.  _

_ “Your brother is funny.” Tora swung around to see Ami, leaning back against the wall, hiding in the shadow of the wall. He smiled, placing his hands on either side of her head. She giggled.  _

_ “Ya think?” he grinned, ducking his head down.  _

_ “Mhm,” she hummed, reaching up to press her lips against his. Pulling back, she tilted her head. “I hear that you will be going to the tournament.” _

_ Tora nodded, longing already to taste her lips again. “It’ll be a long fortnight. Wishing you were there to warm my bed…” _

_ She laughed, pushing him away. “Do not come at me with your sweet words.”  _

_ “I can talk how I did the other day, when you snuck into my room…?” Ami’s face blossomed red and she smacked him again, and he grinned as he blocked her hands, eventually kneeling down to scoop her up and over his shoulder, and she laughed as she screamed, hitting his back.  _

_ Unknown to the two, Alice sat watching them from the window one story up. She sighed, shaking her head. A young man was going to do as he wanted, she knew that very well, from raising her own son. Alice had done everything she could to protect him, but Vincent’s eye was too sharp. Even as he aged, his senses didn’t seem to weaken. But this girl… the maid girl, Alice was very frightened that she would be the young man’s undoing.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this haha so sorry if there’s any mistakes (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded two chapters at the same time, so if you haven’t read the part one first, go back to that chapter (:

_ The day of the tournament had come at last. All the Clans and Families gathered at the old Castle of Syn. Tora didn’t think he had seen so many people gathered in one place before. He could see the camps divided, with brilliant flags of all colors. Black and red, brown and white, purple and silver. Tora helped stake up the blue and white flags of the Balthuman’s, and helped set up the tent he would be sharing with the other squires. Goliath kept pestering him on coming to join him and the boys in exploring the Tournament, to see vendors and meet people from the other parts of the country. Tora was hesitant, but at Joseph’s nod, he couldn’t put his brother off any longer.  _

_ But it was exciting. Even when he had to fork over some of his own coin to buy everyone a drumstick, Tora found himself having a good time. He did miss Ami, but seeing Goliath having as much fun as he was… it brought a smile to Tora’s face. He hadn’t made a lot of time for his brother as of late, between Ami and being Joseph’s squire, and at that moment he almost regretted it. When they got back, Tora promised to himself, they would have more time together. And maybe training more. He had been slipping, and he knew it. Joseph would give him looks during practice, and Tora would instantly know he had fucked up.  _

_ As they walked, Tora was paying attention to Goliath as he told some grand story, when he felt someone thump into his chest. Tora tried catching her before she fell, but the girl was much shorter than he anticipated, and she just fell out of his grasp. She hit the grass on her rear end, and the two of them blinked at each other in surprise.  _

_ Clearing his throat, Tora held out a hand. “My apologies, miss.” The girl was wearing a white dress, with black trim. Her skirts had splayed out around her almost comically. Her hair was half up, and curly going down her back. The largest brown eyes he would ever see. She looked at him hesitantly, and reached up to accept his help. _

_ … Until his hand was smacked away.  _

_ “Do not touch her!” The boy stormed, chest puffed up, and glaring at Tora as he stooped down and slid his hands under her arms and pulled her up rather ungracefully. “How dare you? Were you not watching where you were walking?” Neither of them were wearing any Family or Clan colors that he recognized, so Tora just stared at them, unsure of how to proceed. Usually, if one of the kids back at the Balthuman castle did that, it would be a swift smack to the head and a boot to the ass. But their clothing seemed high grade, and if he were to do something to embarrass Vincent…. Tora didn’t even want to consider.  _

_ “Hey, it was an accident -!” Goliath started, stepping forward. The boy and Goliath were roughly the same height, a foot shorter than Tora himself.  _

_ “I was not talking to you,” The boy snarled, and turned his rage back to Tora. “Are you not going to apologize?” _

_ “Julri, he already did,” the girl mumbled, pulling at Julri’s sleeve. “Leave him alone.”  _

_ “Poppylan, you cannot let the commoners just do whatever they want,” Julri hissed. But the girl had let her eyes swell with tears, and as a hot tear rolled down her cheek, Julri sighed. He glared back at Tora, and with one last, “Watch where you walk in the future, commoner,” as they walked away.  _

_ “What in the Goddess’s name was that?” Damien chuckled after a moment of silence. It broke the awkward tension, and the silent decision to head back to the camp was decided. There was little excitement for the rest of the night, since most were tired from the journey. As they had gone to sleep that night, Tora pulled his pillow over his head as Goliath and Damien giggled next to him like little kids.  _

_ Over the next few days, there were rounds after rounds of jousting, dueling, and dancing. Tora himself wasn’t a dancer, but he smirked as he watched Goliath charm lady after lady as he twirled them about. A person or two had offered him a dance, and he had quickly declined. Dancing with a sword and dancing empty handed were two very different things to him.  _

_ And just when he thought he wouldn’t hold a sword for the Tournament, that changed as did the wind.  _

_ There was a thing called the Squire Supper, where all the squires of the Knights in the Families came together and fueled in secret. Tora would not have gone if it wasn’t for Goliath’s begging. Even Joseph urged him to attend, since according to the Knight it was tradition. So, he strapped on his sword, and followed Goliath with heavy footsteps.  _

_ It was out in the woods, and torches had been lit to luminaire the circular opening between the trees. Tora could still spot the lights from the tournament, but seeing the overly excited squires brought him unease. Blood thirsty kids did dumb things, especially when they were not supervised.  _

_ “I put our names in the hat!” Goliath declared, beaming as he jogged back up. As Tora’s questioning look, the younger one grinned. “For dueling, of course! You must show all the others how fit the Balthuman Family is. Incomparable!” _

_ “I just wanted to sleep,” Tora grumbled, crossing his arms. He suddenly longed to be back home, in his own bed, arms wrapped around Ami. Or even sitting with Joseph, listening to him tell tales of his adventures, or of how his mother would beat him raw on the occasions he would disappear for days at a time. All the while Tora snuck sips from his flask, nodding.  _

_ The Squire Supper started, and Tora watched as duel after duel commenced. First to draw blood - non lethal strikes - was the winner. Damien, Brian, and Goliath won all their duels, and they seemed drunk on life itself. But Tora would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of the kids.  _

_ The young ex squire - he lost his leg to an infection - sat upon the tree and dug in the hat with every squire’s name. He pulled one out, and read it loudly. “Julri, the next in line of the Wilkes Family!” There was a roar of clapping as the kid came out, looking so prideful it was sick. As he turned, Tora instantly recognized him from their first day here. He wore red and black, befitting of the next Wilkes Head.  _

_ “And…” the kid dug his hand in his hand dramatically, taking his time choosing as the anticipation grew. He finally pulled a slip out, and squinted to read it. “Tora, of Balthuman.” _

_ Tora bit his cheek.  _ The next heir to the Wilkes Family? This little shit?

_ “Tora you have to kick his ass,” Goliath whispered, clapping his hand on his shoulder. “Show that shit what  _ commoners _ can really do.” _

_ “I can’t fight.” Tora knew the possible outcomes of this. If he lost, Vincent would be angry with him for losing. If he won, he would be seen as someone trying to ruin reputations. Vincent never talked kindly of the Wilkes, and instinctively Tora knew that he was not to say anything to anyone. And he seemed like he had a plan… for what, Tora was unsure. What would be the consequences of winning? Of losing?  _

_ Tora cursed as he pushed off the tree, unsheathing his sword. Julri’s eat shitting grin was wide on his face once he recognized Tora, and it made Tora wanna bash in the fucker’s face even more.  _

_ They slid into stance, it coming as naturally to Tora as breathing did. The crowd was hushed, waiting to see what transpired. It was almost too long, it seemed for Tora, with Julri looking at him like a wild dog. Not that he was scared of the kid. He was a full head shorter, and not nearly any muscle. This kid really thought he would win, huh? By that look in his eye, he most certainly did.  _

_ “Duel!” The kid roared.  _

_ Tora side stepped a jab, and rounded around as he brought his sword around. A quick deflect sent his sword point to the ground, as Julri stumbled. It went on, the aggressive jabs and swings, as Tora easily avoided them all. So easily it was humiliating in itself. And he could tell if was angering Julri, locks of hair falling across his forehead as he desperately tried to make Tora bleed. _

_ Julri tried a forceful lunge, and without moving his feet, Tora swung his sword down, knocking the sword completely out of Julri’s hand. As he went stumbling, Tora stepped to the side and let the kid fall into the dirt. There was a rumble of laughter from the other squires, and Tora stepped forward as the kid tried getting up. With the space of the boot heel, he stepped on Julri’s ankle. The Wilkes heir cussed at him, and tried to pull his hand free as Tora delicately laid the sword tip on the back of his hand, and pushed down till he saw a bead of blood.  _

_ There were cheers from the crowd, and he even heard Goliath yell, “That’s a commoner for ya!” And spit in his direction, cause it was Goliath after all. Tora lifted his foot, sheathing his sword as he went back to join the other Balthuman squires. He didn’t hear Julri cursing after him, which was surprising. Maybe his pride was hurt worse than he thought.  _

_ Goliath seemed to be much more excited about Tora’s victory than his own, and pulled out a hidden flask from his belt. The other two cheered, and Tora just sighed. They tried celebrating late into the night, but eventually Tora snuck away, the warmth of whatever concoction Goliath had scrambled up still present in his stomach as he laid down in his cot.  _

_ He fell asleep to thoughts of Ami, and of the sour look Julri had given him during their duel.  _

_ *** _

_ “I heard about your duel last night.” Tora looked up at Joseph, surprised. It wasn’t even that late into the day. When had he heard about it? “Tora, you did that boy wrong.” _

_ Tora rolled his eyes. “I still won.” _

_ Joseph grabbed his shoulder roughly. “Tora, it’s too early for the attitude. Lord Vincent will be watching your duel. You have been slacking at practice lately. You need to take this seriously.” _

_ Tora pulled his shoulder roughly away from the Knight. “I’m well aware, Joe.” There was a swift smack to the back of his head, and Tora mumbled under his breath as he finished securing his sword to his waist.  _

_ “Danae is a very skilled fighter, I hear,” Joseph went on as Tora continued to sulk. “Her sister is as well.” _

_ “I’m the most skilled among the Balthuman Squires.” _

_ “The best don’t skip practice to make a beast with two backs in the stables.” Tora blushed, glaring at the older man as Joseph raised a brow in warning. The squire turned, huffing, and pulled on his boots.  _

_ The walked out to the gated dueling grounds, where two squires were participating. While Tora doubted it was a liked event, since it was technically the last day, many people had shown up. Joseph explained it was due to other Clans and Families wanting to see who had the ‘cream of the crop.’ And it was only the older squires, due to become Knights within the next year or two. At least, hopefully.  _

_ Tora spotted Vincent, sitting on an elevated platform, with the other Clan and Family heads. He sat next to a sickly looking man in red, who did seem kind. At least from this distance. While Tora had seen the heads at a distance, it was almost strange seeing them close. Tora didn’t even get to see Vincent much, and here were the most powerful people in the country all in one spot. _

_ Goliath waved at him from the other side of the small circle, mouthing a ‘Good luck!’ at him. Joseph pointed out who his opponent was to be - a girl, a little bit shorter than him. Her hair was blonde, with braids and pulled back out of her face. She did look quite strong. The red head standing next to her must’ve been her sister, with similar features and build.  _

_ Tora stretched his arms and neck, twisting and turning (Something he didn’t have to do for the duel with Julri) and waited for their turn to be called. Joseph was reminding him of things in his ear, and Tora only half listened. He knew everything the Knight was saying. He didn’t practice this for the past nine years for nothing.  _

_ At long last, it was time. Tora watched as the Danae girl stepped confidently into the center, and even smiled at him as he approached. He didn’t smile back, but it didn’t seem to damper her spirits. Tora looked up at the Heads, and he saw Vincent’s stealy eyes on him. Tora gave a small nod, and Danae and him turned to face each other. They both drew swords at the indication of the man hosting, and permitted them to start.  _

_ Tora… didn’t remember much. He remembered trading blows with her, but she was incredibly fast. And even though Tora had strength in her, her speed and skill was monstrous. At one point their swords connected, and Tora pushed down towards her with all his might. And she smirked up at him. “I’ll make it painless,” she grunted, smirking. Tora’s brows wrinkled. “Since you put Julri in his place.” And then she pulled to the side, Tora’s blade falling as he lost balance, and Danae’s foot kicking him squarely in the back to make him tumble completely down.  _

_ Tora blinked.  _ Shit.  _ Maybe Joseph had been correct. Maybe he had been slacking too much on training. He could already picture the amount of horse stalls he would be cleaning out. Tora gained his feet, and Danae was standing there smiling, and offered her hand. Tora sighed, taking her hand and they shook them firmly. At a glance towards Vincent, he was just met with barely contained rage. Danae went to hug her sister, and Tora walked back towards Joseph. The man didn’t even say anything to him, and that alone might’ve hurt worse.  _

_ *** _

_ Tora had just placed his pack on his bed when there was a knock on the door. Turning, he saw Alice. She didn’t offer him a smile, which wasn’t unusual. But he walked over to her, and patted her arm.  _

_ “I hear ya couldn’t keep your head these past couple weeks,” she stated bluntly.  _

_ Tora rolled his eyes. “I know where your son gets it.” _

_ “Tora.” Her tone made him look back at the old woman. “I should’ve been straight with you years ago. Vincent Balthuman is not a kind man. He does not take kindly to failure.” _

_ “I tried my best,” Tora growled. “I’ve been training for eight years, Alice. Surely that must be obvious.” _

_ “It is. As long as you remain at the top. Vincent picked you out. He would’ve expected more.” Tora glared down at the old woman. Did they want an apology from him? What could he have done? Even if he had been completely focused on training that duel would’ve been challenging. Danae had been a worthy opponent. But the look from Vincent afterwards… that was a look of damnation. And Tora wasn’t sure what would happen from here on out.  _

_ There were footsteps, and they slowed at the sight of Alice and Tora. They both looked up at the butler, and he seemed unsteady at the tense atmosphere. “Lord Balthuman wants to see you, Tora.” The young man looked briefly down at Alice, and she stepped back to make way for him to get by.  _

_ Tora followed the butler, and Tora could feel the looming dark cloud. What did Vincent want? Was there going to be repercussions for what had happened at the tournament? What else was there, to be honest. Tora hadn’t realized he was Vincent’s show horse, and he had majorly screwed up. In front of the Families and Clans. He recognized Vincent’s study door, and the butler stopped at it, motioning for him to go in.  _

_ Opening the door, only Vincent was inside. The fire was roaring, and he was standing over the map on the table, a glass of wine in his hands. Vincent glanced up at Tora, and motioned for him to close the door. He did so, and stood at the door as Vincent seemed to study the map for some time, sipping his drink. _

_ And, suddenly, “Joseph tells me he’s been… lacking in your training.” And his steel eyes raised to look at Tora.  _

_ Tora furrowed his brows. “No, my Lord. Joseph is a great teacher.” _

_ “Hm.” Vincent finished his drink off, and suddenly threw the cup in Tora’s direction. The glass shattered to his right, and Tora could feel the shards rain on his cheek and side. “THEN TELL ME WHY YOU EMBARRASSED ME AT THE TOURNAMENT.” The man yelled, both hands flat on the table, looking very similar to the Julri kid when he wanted Tora’s blood.  _

_ Tora steeled himself from flinching, but felt panic flutter in his stomach. If his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest before, it certainly was now. Tora swallowed, debating if it was an actual question, or if Vincent just needed to get the screaming out of his system. He was still staring at Tora, and he suddenly felt like some prey animal. “I’m sorry, Lord Balth-“ _

_ “I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGIES!” The man cut him off, and raked his fingers through his hair as he came around the table. He inhaled sharply, directing his glare back towards him. “I need  _ results.  _ If we are to go to war with the Wilkes Family, I need all of you in prime condition.” _

War? Why was he going to go to war?  _ Tora couldn’t help but look confused, and Vincent rolled his eyes. “Their resources and land are astounding. We need their lands under our control. Which is why it’s imperative that my knights are the best. Which you showed, we have a long way to go. Martin!” _

_ Tora almost jumped when the side door was kicked open, and there stood Martin… dragging a tied up Ami behind him. She looked fairly banged up, her wrists tied behind her back, and another tied around her head to keep her gagged.  _

_ Tora’s heart plummeted.  _

_ “I’ve been told you’ve been skipping training to mess around with this whore,” Vincent sighed, motioning to Ami, where Martin was still holding her firmly a little behind the Balthuman Head. Tora glared at the man. Martin could finish him off with one swing of his sword, the thing that Tora was lacking.  _

_ “We invaded Narin due to a high population of kids,” Vincent went to explain. “Your ancestors were strong and capable. And soon we found out… obedient. Narin is such a poor country. So most didn’t even have parental figures around. But every once in a while, we need to put a  _ dog _ in its  _ place.”

_ During Vincent’s speech, Tora didn’t take his eyes off the girl. There was blood smeared across her face from a gash on her head. Her hair was in complete tangles. And her eyes… She didn’t seem like she had been crying, and Tora had a feeling if he could see her hands he would find them bloodied from trying to fight off the overpowering force of Martin. He was also so focused on her that he didn’t realize Vincent approached them, until he grabbed a fist full of Ami’s hair.  _

_ “Wait!” Tora stepped forward, raising a hand. “It’s not her fault. Send her back to Narin, and I’ll take whatever punishment you have for her, on top of my own. She did nothing wrong.” _

_ “It’s her fault you made an embarrassment out of me in front of everyone!” Vincent snarled, and Tora watched in slow motion as Vincent grabbed the knife sheathed on Vincent’s hip, and withdrew it. Tora bolted forward, reacting before he even had time to think. The only thought was to stop Vincent.  _

_ ~ _

_ He didn’t even get close before Vincent slit Ami’s throat ear to ear.  _

_ Tora managed to catch her body as Martin released her, and she slumped into his arms. Tora placed his hand over her throat, as if he could stop the bleeding. Later he would realize he kept saying the word, ‘No,’ trying to beyond hope pray that Ami was not vanishing in his arms at a rate that he could see her eyes dim as her blood stained his clothing and the carpet under them. There were also tears streaming down his face, as he kissed her forehead shakily. He noted the slight twitch of her lip, before feeling all tension leave her boy, and her eyes becoming dull for forevermore.  _

_ They allowed him the moment to cradle her body, as he shook in disbelief.  _

_ ~ _

_ So they were kids taken forcefully from their homes, and brought here to be bodies for a war they didn’t start or even know about. All of this - his relentless training, Goliath’s stolen childhood,  _ Ami’s death _ \- was due to a man who wanted more than he already had plenty of.  _

_ The quiet moment was interrupted by Vincent. “Martin. Bury the girl.” _

_ “No!” Tora snarled as he sensed Martin begin to move. He looked up at Vincent, tears still streaming down his face. But now he was angry. “I will bury her. The last hands to touch her should not be someone who murdered her.” _

_ Vincent met his eyes cooly, but nodded. “Bury her. And report back to me.” _

_ And Tora carried Ami’s body down, walking past maids and butlers who starred in either disbelief, or avoided looking in his direction all together. And he felt numb. Her death was Vincent’s doing, but why did it also feel like it was his fault? He should’ve trained harder. Maybe taken Joseph’s advice. Or not even talk to her at the start…  _

_ Tora sniffled, kicking open the door to the outside. He barely recognized Goliath and his usual cohorts, standing near the stables. He didn’t react when he heard his name called, and the shuffling feet slowed when they apparently realized something had happened.  _

_ “Tora, what happened?” Goliath said quietly as he followed his brother.  _

_ Tora grinded his teeth. “Vincent.” _

_ Tora had said he would bury her, but he had lied. While he didn’t remember much about Narin, he did remember some relative being cremated. So, that would be the same honor he gave Ami.  _

_ The other boys helped him gather the firewood from the palace stockpile, and they built a very small pyre. Tora fetched Ami from where they had laid her down, and picked her up once more. Laying her gently down in the middle of the wood, he gave her one last kiss on her forehead.  _

_ “You three.” Tora looked up at the three younger boys, wondering if he would be leading them to their deaths. “Go get the other kids. Whoever wants to come. We’re going back home.” Tora briefly explained what Vincent had said about where they came, and what he was training them for. They all silently hurried off to go do as Tora asked.  _

_ Once he was alone, he lit the pyre. He watched as the flames licked eagerly at the dry wood, eventually catching the bloodied skirts. Tora faintly wished he had time to dress her in something prettier. Ami deserved so much more than she had gotten. He bit his cheek until he tasted blood, and watched as the flames started to descend on the dry summer grass. _

_ The grass set ablaze, flaming greedily to the castle walls and the forest that backed up against the stones made for a nice distraction for a group of people to escape, heading to the ancient lands of Narin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I finished school and I just got a job! So it’s been crazy between writing this, finishing school, having a toddler, and finding a job! Thanks everyone for being patient with me


End file.
